Behind This Mask
by Efflorescent
Summary: Naruto is a High School student. Known as a simple-minded punching bag. If his true self is kept hidden, what else could he be hiding? Will the actions of caring teachers and a new student change him for the better? Rated for Abuse and language. NaruHina
1. A Day In The Life

Summary: Naruto is a High School student, known to many as Naruto Uzumaki, the clown, the moron, and the punching bag. His dark life is kept a secret, and his whole life is an act. What else could he be hiding? Will the help of a caring teacher, and a close bond with the new girl at school finally reveal the true Uzumaki Naruto? NarutoXHinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Behind This Mask**

Naruto awoke with the repetitive beeping of his alarm clock. He rested an arm on his forehead, thinking of what he had to look foreword to today. To his displeasure, his mind came up blank. He sighed, but inhaled sharply as pain reverberated throughout his body. That's right. _He_ came home yesterday. Naruto forced himself up, ignoring the searing pain ripping through his body.  
He delicately lifted his bloodstained shirt to check his wounds. Nothing too horrific. At worst his ribs were cracked and slightly bruised. This was nothing compared to what happened when _he_ was drunk AND angry.

Naruto chuckled inwardly at the morbidity of his relief. Most kids his age weren't subjected to the psychological and physical abuse that he endured nearly every night. Most kids his age were worried about zits, exams, and dates. Those were on the bottom of his list of worries. After all, its as _he_ had said;  
"You are not like most kids. You are an evil murderous child!"  
Naruto knew that those words were untrue. He knew that they were said just for the sick pleasure of having inflicted mental abuse along with the physical abuse. And yet, even with this knowledge, something deep down inside of him agreed with what _that man_ would repeat on a mundane level.

Deep down he knew that on that day, where the sun seemed less bright, the birds flew less freely, and how his innocence and happiness was utterly obliterated like the remains of a sand castle during a tsunami, he was the cause of what had happened. He shook himself of his thoughts.  
"Thinking like this is gonna give me heart problems at an early age!" Naruto playfully muttered to himself.

He limped his way to that bathroom. He had nearly forgotten the eminent pain in his leg. His slight limp was _his_ fault. When he reached the bathroom he took a hot shower, dried off, bandaged his sore torso, and got dressed.  
He was bracing himself for the hardest part of his routine; getting downstairs without causing a commotion. Which was considerably hard because of his injuries. He just had to tough it out, and be quiet enough so that he wouldn't wake _him_.

--

Now for the hard part of his routine; remaining quiet on hardwood flooring.  
He cracked his door open wide enough for him to slick through. He inhaled and held his breath, as if the action would somehow make him lighter. Naruto took three steps foreword from his door, one step to his left, and several more foreword until he reached the staircase.

He looked at the bottom of the stairs, listening intently for the rummaging of bottles, and the opening and closing of the refrigerator. When no such noise came he quietly descended onto the first step, leaning heavily on the hand railing.  
He cautiously lifted his foot and stretched it to the right side of the stairs, three steps down. He gently pushed off from the railing and gracefully lowered himself to the other side of the staircase. After skipping those three steps, the rest of the way was a breeze. These last steps didn't make any loud creaking noises when stepped on lightly.

When Naruto made his way down he laughed inwardly at himself. How pathetic was he? To have strategically memorized which steps creaked when a certain amount of pressure was placed upon it. He exhaled his breath and made his way to the kitchen. Sure enough there _he_ was, lying plastered on the kitchen table. A beer bottle still in the hand that's arm was draped over the edge of the table. Small amounts of beer were spilling from the rim of the bottle with every rise and fall of the man's chest.

Naruto ground his teeth together at the very sight of the man. His hair was short and silver, reaching just above his shoulders. If one hadn't known the man like Naruto knew him, you would think very highly of him. Just as the villagers did. "Mizuki the intrepid" was what they called him. Naruto had yet to see the man live up to his reputation in the household. The only things that the man managed to keep up to were his rumored abilities to fight. Naruto had learned first hand how well the man could fight.

You would think someone having such a 'fantastic' father figure in your life would be treated at school as if he were King Midas himself, but truth be told, Naruto wasn't treated much more differently then he was at home. The funny thing is that Naruto had built up such tolerability to physical abuse that it would make the most tight-lipped Prisoner Of War ask for tips. Thus, when 'beat up' at school, it would have little to no effect at all on him. Yet he had to act like it did.

He had to remain in obscurity. For him to be himself would mean straight A's in all of his classes, and he would have to beat up any schoolyard cliche of a bully when confronted by one. For reasons unknown to him, Naruto had never once decided to come out from behind his mask. Maybe it was due to fear of accomplishment and positive feedback. After all, he had never once basked in the glow of self-accomplishment and praise that seemed to motivate the school's top students.

Everyone only saw him as he wished to be seen. A hyperactive knucklehead with absolutely no hang-ups or problems whatsoever. Yes. He was Naruto Uzumaki! The class clown, the school punching bag, the next to be voted "Least likely to succeed." And as far as Naruto cared...he didn't. So it was rather easy to keep the facade that he had created all of these years.

Change. Now THAT was something that Naruto couldn't, and wouldn't, even consider. Such a drastic change in his personality would cause pandemonium and widespread panic. People would look to the sky just to make sure that the sun hadn't exploded, causing an apocalyptic end for their village.

He thought about the last time that he had answered a teacher's question correctly in his history class three years ago. Everyone had looked at him as if he had just announced to the class that the universe was made out of cotton balls and glitter.  
Naturally, he made a note to never cause another culture shock like that again.

He cleared himself of his thoughts when he saw Mizuki stir and mumble in his sleep. He glared at the man with such a deep burning animosity that would make a professional wrestler whimper . This was the man that was ultimately respondsible for his hardship. Staring at the man made dark thoughts birr through his head. Of course it had occured to him to take the man's life one of the many times that he lay drunk after having given him a beating. Heck, the world would be better without the man. Unfortunately for him, the village saw him as an 'upstanding citizen', and his dissapearance was sure not to got unnoticed.

He had even planned out the man's death to the very last detail, and yet he was unable to execute said elaborate plan. He liked to believe that the reason he hadn't gone through with it was because he had come to his senses. I mean come on, killing him would be impulsive, and cowardly. Not only that, but killing Mizuki would bring him down to said person's level of sadism. Truth be told though, deep down Naruto knew that it was because he lacked the main ingredient within himself to finish the job, and that was courage.

--

Alright people, that was the first chapter, I hope that you like it. You are welcome to voice your opinion about it and such. Just go easy on me, this is my first time posting a fanfiction and I have yet to get the swing of things! If there is any confusion about the story, ask away.


	2. A Day In The Life: Part 2

**Behind this mask**

Chapter 2: A Day In The Life: Part 2

Naruto glanced at the Mizuki once more before silently retreating from the kitchen, making it a point not to stir the sleeping man. He walked into the living room and snatched his book bag from the coat rack beside the door. Naruto muttered silently to himself as he reached for the bag.

"Why I put my bag in this flimsy thing is beyond me. One of these says it is really gonna bite me in the a-"  
Sure enough as he grabbed his bag, one of the straps seemed to be feeling rather lonely, seeing as it decided to fastened itself around the hook. Effectively taking the whole rack with Naruto's pull.

The whole scene had seemed to go in slow motion from Naruto's prospective, and yet he watched as it unraveled right in front his very eyes. His jaw was agape as the rack hit the floor, making an impossibly loud noise as if it were connected to an AMP, with surround sound. This sort of thing only seems to happen in Naruto's presence. Such is the fortunateness that is Naruto. Naturally, his luck could only go south, and if his calculations are correct, his luck should be exacerbated right about-

"Kyuubi!" Now.

He heard Mizuki slur as the table creaked in protest of his sudden movements.  
"Where the hell are you, you bastard?!"

He began shouting as the sound of glass shattering on the tile flooring could be heard, indicating his departure from the kitchen and his approach toward the living room. This was all that was needed for Naruto to snap out of his current state of shock. He swiftly scooped up his annoyingly clingy book bag from the rack it still embraced and made a break for the door. Somewhere in that short amount of time, Mizuki must have entered.

As Naruto was closing the door of the house, he was beamed in the back of the head with one of the many beer bottles lying around. Seeing as he managed to catch Naruto off guard, he had to seize the moment. He began to trample through the pedestrian-like beer bottles in a vein effort to catch him, much to his disdain only meeting up with a slammed door.

Naruto had slammed the door shut with such force that he could hear the pictures on the wall hit the floor. He began to lightly run away, rubbing the back of his head. He removed his hand and glanced down at it, there was blood. Crap. The jerk must have used a semi broken bottle, because he pulled out a little shard of glass. He could still hear the angry threats of Mizuki as if it were smog emanating from the house. He jumped off the curb, and jogged to school, completely ignoring the limp that was beginning to fade. The quicker that he was, the sooner he could patch himself up, leaving the school none the wiser to the torment he had endured earlier in the day. They'll probably chalk it up to the bullies. Oh well. He ran farther down the street making sure not to look back. From personal experience, he learned that it only seemed to slow him down.

--

I know that this chapter is shorter, but I've been a little busy. I will try and make the next one longer, to make up for it! R&R (I just found out what that means!)


	3. A Day In The Life: Part 3

As I promised, I made this chapter longer.

* * *

**Behind This Mask**

A Day In The Life: Part 3

Naruto ran into the school grounds breathing heavily. He cast an upward glance toward the gigantic clock in the front of the school building, and recognized that he had at least 15 minutes before the five-minute bell were to go off. He remembered when the school had first installed that oversized clock. He found it a non-to-discreet way of telling the students to; "High tail it to class." as the principal would put it. After installation, the number of tardiness had decreased to a minimum, and it did help out quite a bit for Naruto when he found himself in the same predicament that he was in now.

He did the approximate time calculations that would be required to sneak into the infirmary and take some medical supplies.

"I've got plenty of time." Naruto muttered to himself. He would have more then enough to do a temporary patch up.  
The sounds of a car rolling over the street's gravel caught his attention and caused him to look backward at the noise in question. The car was an expensive looking onyx '08 Pontiac Solstice. Not black, but onyx, he could still remember the indignant whine of the owner of the car. As if mixing up the synonymous colors was an absolute mockery of what that person was describing.

Naruto suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, but gave in as no one other then the Sasuke Uchiha, stepped out of the car. Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most popular kids that went to the school. Most of his fame comes from his father, the chief of police, who Naruto utterly despised on a morel level. The police in this city were no better then the criminals that they occasionally managed to capture. They were a corrupt organization, who would drop on all fours at the very scent of money. Their pockets were so deep with corrupted blood money that Naruto was willing to bet that there was mold at the bottom. The worst part of it was that none of the villagers managed to catch a whiff of the malevolence within their own legal system. And the fact that Sasuke could remain so high-and-mighty, as if he were so superior to the rest of them, bothered Naruto to no end. The kid's easily inflated ego and God-complex was what the girl's seemed to swoon over, much to Naruto's confusion.

His father's undeserved status in the community wasn't the only reason the kid struck a chord with Naruto. It was the constant demeaning moments that they shared. Sasuke was condescending toward him. He would either mock him for reasons unknown to him, or bring his friends into the mix and have them join in the beating of his body and pride. Every encounter with the Uchiha always ended in either humiliation or a severe moral decrease. Either way, it never ended well for Naruto. It wasn't so much the punches that got to him, but more the pain of hearing the consistent words of disapproval of Naruto's favor that would get to him. When caught in a fight, not a single soul would cheer on his behalf. Knowing the fact that everyone hated you to such a great extent that they would prefer to see your face bashed in, and moan their unhappiness when no such thing occurred, or when a teacher broke up the skirmish seemed to leave much deeper wounds then the punches themselves.

So to avoid such conflict, Naruto did what any man with his current home life would do. He made it a point not to make eye contact and high-tailed it out of there and toward the school infirmary before anyone would notice.

* * *

He crept toward the infirmary and silently slid the door to check for the obstacle known as Nurse Tsunade. He chuckled to himself when he realized how stealth was his forte. If the school suddenly decided to play the 'Mission Impossible' theme over the intercom, it would certainly suit the situation at hand. He carefully crept into the office that was crammed with large beds and a few chairs. Throughout his years at the school he hasn't ended up in the Nurse's office once, although the old hag was rather interested in him after an accidental collision in the hallway. Which resulted in him landing on his severely bruised back rather lightly yet painfully, which caused the yelp of pain, which piqued the nosy woman's interest. From that moment on, she has been glancing at him as if he was a suspect in a murder case.

He quickly pulled open the medical supplies closet and grabbed the bandages, peroxide, and a towel. So as not to make it noticeable that there was a shortage in items, he grabbed the ones at the end of their respective rows. That way when Nurse Tsunade went through all of the items in the front rows and noticed the absence of the others, his wounds would have been long since healed and avoided suspicion all together.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom and cleaned up his wounds rather well. He glanced down at the bandages in his hand. Somehow it seemed rather ironic to use a bandage, seeing as not even the whole box could cover or heal his scars. With that thought in mind, Naruto opted not to use the bandages and just make sure that he would have no confrontations with any of the members of Sasuke's group. He jumped when the five-minute bell resonated throught the school, indicating the fast approach of first hour. He haphazardly stuffed the remaining medical supplies into his book bag, which he still held a grudge against for the little escapade earlier that day. He tossed the trash away and heaved his book bag onto his shoulders, much to the protest of his bruised ribcage. He made his way to his first class, Language Arts, and thus his day begun.


	4. Becoming the damsel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the story idea.

As a present to those of you who read this, I made this chapter longer! Hope you enjoy.

**Behind This mask**

Becoming the damsel

Naruto walked into the classroom only a few moments after the final bell rang, indicating to the students that class was starting. He was in no rush though. His Language Arts teacher, Kakashi-sensei, was always late. Naruto had the theory that as long as you are in the classroom before the teacher, then you are most definitely not late. And just as expected, when he sat in his desk, Kakashi-sensei was no where to be seen. Oddly enough though, there was a young girl standing beside his desk looking rather flustered as she played with her finger tips and lightly blushed when most of the classes attention was directed at her.

Before someone had the chance to question her presence aloud, Kakashi-sensei slipped through the door as though he was on time.

"Good morning class." His energetic voice broke the stares of the students as they directed their attention toward him.

"You're late!" One of the students pointed out.

"_And you're a complete moron_." Naruto muttered to no one in particular. If this kid figured that he could state the obvious, why couldn't Naruto?

"Sorry I was late class," Kakashi began as the class let out an exasperated sigh in perfect unison. Here comes his lame excuse. What would it be this time? Old lady crossing the road and had a heart attack, so he had to carry her 30 miles on his back, and perform open-heart surgery because the on-call surgeon was currently absent? Nope, he used that one last week.

"The American CIA needed my help in a mob raid, where I risked my life to exploit the crimes of the world's biggest mob bosses after they kidnapped the President's daughter. Just as they were giving my medal and the key to the city I suddenly remembered that it was Monday in Japan. So I raced over here on the private jet that the President let me borrow. I got here as soon as I could. I guess that I was only a few moments late though, huh?" The very fact that he had managed to say this with an absolute straight face made Naruto want to laugh.

"_He's lying straight through his teeth_." Naruto thought to himself. _"Either he thinks we are absolute morons, and we will believe him, or he has seriously run out of lies." _Naruto finished with a roll of his eyes. Somehow the young girl that was still standing at the side of his desk caught eyes with him for a brief moment before blushing profusely and looking in the other direction. He used the opportunity to look her over. She was of average height, too young to be a TA, so by reasonable deduction he concluded that she was a new student. She had on a large out-of-season coat that covered her body down to her upper thigh. Her blue Jean Capri's ended slightly above her thin ankles. Her knees were locked so she was, nervous? She had to be a new student. Her idiosyncratic way of nervously tapping the tips of her fingers together and the blush that was still evident on her face gave her away completely.

"That's right class! I almost forgot to mention something." Kakashi-sensei's booming voice broke Naruto's analysis. He must have noticed him staring.

"As you can plainly see, there is a new student at the front of the class. Now, I was gonna play 'Which of these students doesn't belong' but I believe in your brain capacity, so I guess that we will skip and go straight to the introduction. Sound good?" He finished with a reassuring glance toward the new student.

"M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. It is v-very nice to be here." Her voice was barely audible as she stuttered and looked down at her feet when she saw that all eyes were on her. The guys must have thought that her shyness was cute, because a couple of them made quiet catcalls, which in turn made her blush even more.

"Now tell us a little about yourself." Kakashi gave her a gentle nudge forward. "There is no reason to be so shy. I promise that they won't bite. Well everyone except Aoshi, but I promise, he has had all of his shots." His attempt to lighten the mood seemed to have worked; as she took another step forward, lifted her head more, and spoke up just a tad. Her eyes caught him off guard. How had he not noticed her eyes before? They were completely different from most peoples. Her eye pupils were nearly invisible, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if she was blind. Her eyes were a light moonlight silver. They seemed to illuminate her facial features and gave her skin a soft and gentle look. One that most definitely seemed to fit her soft-spoken personality.

Of all the girls in the entire school, she seemed to be real. No, that doesn't make any sense. What was he trying to say? It seemed as though she was true to herself. Like she exposed herself and her personality to everyone. She wasn't like the other girls that acted cutesy when they first got here. And it was that thought alone that made Naruto believe that he could finally be cool with someone. Someone that wouldn't bother him with their fake gestures of kindness that always had an ulterior motive behind them. This girl could probably be a true friend.

"I moved here with my f-father and little sister. I used to go to Obashi High School. We moved for…..p-personal reasons. I hope that I can become good friends with all of you." She looked as though she had mustered up as much courage as she possibly could and gave a heavy bow after bringing her hands together in a light grasp.

Personal reasons? Had she gotten into a little trouble back at her old school? Naruto wondered.

Kakashi-sensei's face went from a serious look to a gentle smile, which was slightly odd. Naruto thought that he must have been thinking something along the same lines.

"Alright. See? That wasn't so painful. Now you may take your seat." Kakashi motioned his hand to the room. She just stood there, looking unsure of where to seat herself. A group of boys in the back chuckled.

"You can sit here by us, sweetie." One of them spoke up while patting the seat next to him.

"You sure about that Kiba? I don't think you need another sexual harassment charge, on top of the several restraining orders filed against you." Naruto announced with a smirk on his face. Kiba's face turned red with anger.

"You," He began, thrusting a finger in Naruto's direction. ", Can shut the heck up loser." He finished lamely.

"Good comeback there. Take you a few hours to think that one up? If you want I will let you go and google some good comebacks. It's alright, I can wait." He finished, while the class let out an uproar of laughter.

"Well Uzumaki-San, since you seem so worried about her seating placement, I guess that she can have a seat next to you." Kakashi-sensei's mocking smile blocked his line of vision.

" I think that she would be better of next to Kiba!" one of the other students pointed out, which caused the students to laugh even harder. Naruto's eyes darkened for a brief moment as he realized how much he truly hated putting on a show for these people. He instantly changed back. That little slip up was much too quick for anyone to notice.

"_Remember Naruto, you have to remain like an oblivious moron."_ His inner voice chanted in his head.

He gave a big toothy grin, before forcing out a laugh. Kakashi motioned for Hinata to sit in the seat next to Naruto. She looked at him, and let out a light blush.

"_Why does she keep doing that?" _He thought to himself as he watched her timidly sit down.

"Well, without further ado, let's finally begin class." Kakashi said as he walked over toward the white board. Naruto kept feeling glares sent to the back of his head. Wait. Wasn't Kiba one of Sasuke's friends? Oh crap.

He was so lost in thought that the minutes seemed to tick by in a matter of seconds. The bell rang as the students began to leave and the shuffling of papers broke his concentration.

"Now remember class, the poem is due tomorrow. It can be on anything, and it doesn't necessarily have to rhyme!" His voice gradually became louder as more of his students began spilling into the hallway.

Poem? What poem? How long had he been tuned out? Oh well. It wasn't as though he really did his homework all that often anyway. He packed up his backpack and left the classroom, with the unfading feeling of eyes watching his every move. He shrugged it off and continued on his way to History class with his favorite teacher, Iruka-sensei.

* * *

This class was pretty much an easy 'A' in Naruto's book, yet even the "Bright" kids seemed to have trouble with it. It was very simple learning about foreign culture. For the past couple of days they had been studying America and its history. Half of the class was still struggling with the understanding of the country's legal system, while the other half was having trouble grasping how it had gotten its independence.

"Now class, lets review a little of what we have learned so far." Iruka-sensei said through all of the groans of his students.

"When was the Declaration of Independence written?" He asked, awaiting anyone's answer.

"_1776." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Umm…1969?" One unsure and completely incorrect voice spoke.

"_Idiot. That was when America's Apollo 11 mission became the first manned landing on the Moon."_ Naruto muttered under his breath, thankfully no one noticed.

"No. That was when America's Apollo 11 mission became the first manned landing on the Moon." Iruka-sensei quoted perfectly. "The Declaration was signed on July 4th, 1776 by most of the chosen delegates of each colony in the Second Continental Congress, to declare their freedom from Great Britain." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "In most cases, a teacher would throw a pop quiz at you guys for your lax behavior and utter lack of study skills. Either that or they would go over everything again…"He said as the students moaned. "But I don't feel like going over that boring crap again, so I guess that we should have a vote about what to do seeing as I'm so unsure." he continued. "How many of you think that we should completely ditch class, go outside and just chill out?" He asked, when everyone raised his or her overly eager hands he went to the next question.

"Now, how many of you realized that each of your votes counts as only 1/100th of a half, and that mine counts as 27 votes?" He asked as he raised his solo hand. "Sorry, majority rules. Now open your textbooks and read Chapter 12 again." He laughed as he walked toward his desk. The students joined him in a hearty laughter as they somehow found themselves opening their textbooks with smiles on their faces.

* * *

School seemed to end rather quickly after Iruka-sensei's class. His other classes, Science, Foreign language, and Algebra, seemed to have gone by quickly. He made his way toward the double doors that signified freedom for most students as they eagerly raced home to their awaiting families. Naruto found it easy to drag his feet. He didn't really have much to look forward to so he slowed his pace even further, all the while thinking that he was forgetting something.

He never noticed when he was suddenly pushed from behind. His feet managed to keep him from face planting on the floor, but whoever had pushed him, brushed against his ribcage. He let out an inaudible hiss of pain as he turned around to face the attacker. Well this is just great. It was no one other then Kiba.

"Real nice how you made me look stupid in front of the class Uzumaki." He scoffed out Naruto's name.

"Well, I didn't really have to try hard. I think that most of the credit should go to you." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kiba chuckled lightly and bobbed his head and looked as though he was about to walk away.

Naruto had no chance of knowing the blow was coming as Kiba pivoted on his foot and swung full force at Naruto. From what Naruto understood in science class, an object in motion will stay in motion until an outside force is acted upon it. I'm sure you can figure out which were the variables in this little experiment. The blow from the fist landed directly onto his injured ribcage. The momentum of the hit was transferred to Naruto as he was thrust backward, and his head contacted rather roughly against the concrete.

By now a group of spectators had gathered around to see who was beating up Naruto this time. Adding injuries on top of old injuries never really proves to be such a great idea. Naruto's head began to feel fuzzy as he picked himself up off of the ground. He had had much worse wounds then this, but once again, and injury plus another injury always comes up with the sum of a larger injury. And once again Naruto found himself relating the incident at hand into his school's curriculum.

"_Che. And who said that you never use half of the things they teach you in school, in the real world?"_ Naruto thought as he winced in pain. He looked around and noticed that the number of oncoming spectators began to grow exponentially. The circle of people seemed to be getting tighter and tighter, and it was beginning to suffocate him. He had to get out of there. He could feel blood beginning to drip onto his shoulder. Crap. He reopened the wound that he had just patched up this morning. The students stared wide-eyed at the back of his head.

"_Well, THAT is reassuring." _Naruto thought. He began to force his way through the crowd. He didn't care where he came up as long as he was far away from the claustrophobic feeling that he was experiencing whilst in the circle. It was considerably easy to get through, seeing as no one was really willing to touch him and his bloodied up head. All the while Kiba was strutting around the circle and showing off his muscles to the crowd that was beginning to disperse, seeing as the fight was over.

Naruto somehow found himself back in front of the school building. He could feel his eyes just begging to be shut as he stumbled up the short staircase. He felt his legs give out on him as the pain in his ribs and on the back of his head became too much. He fell forward with the full expectation of meeting the rough staircase. Needless to say he was surprised when he never came in contact with the stairs, but instead his face met with an extremely soft object. It felt like a fur coat. He glanced up to see a slightly blurred, but gentle-looking face and eyes the color of moonlight looking back at him. A deep blush was set on the person, whose name he couldn't place at the moment, but was oh-so familiar.

"And here I thought that you were the damsel in distress, what with moving here for your 'personal reasons'. Since when did we switch rolls?" Naruto said to himself. At least he thought he did. By the fact that her face got even redder, he was willing to bet that he said that part out loud. He was still searching his brain for her name when his eyelids began to feel heavy and the call of sleep was seducing him into submission. Just before he fell prey to the mistress of slumber, her name ran through his head.

"_Hinata."_ He remembered, as the darkness of a passing out embraced him.

* * *

Just so you know, that "Aoishi" kid is utterly and completely made up. I tried to add a little bit of humor in this chapter, I hope that it went appreciated. R&R. Flames are welcome, I plan on improving my writing, so you are free to critisize.


	5. A Stroll Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: There is mild violence in this chapter, and slight impications of suicide.

* * *

Chapter 4 recap:

"And here I thought that you were the damsel in distress, what with moving here for your 'personal reasons'. Since when did we switch rolls?" Naruto said to himself. At least he thought he did. By the fact that her face got even redder, he was willing to bet that he said that part out loud. He was still searching his brain for her name when his eyelids began to feel heavy and the call of sleep was seducing him into submission. Just before he fell prey to the mistress of slumber, her name ran through his head.

__

"Hinata."

He remembered, as the darkness of a passing out embraced him.

* * *

**Behind this mask**

A Stroll Down Memory Lane

Naruto could feel something in the pit of his stomach. With his eyes shut tight he could feel as though he were floating above an ocean. The feeling of waves crashing against his body caused him to open his eyes to reveal even more darkness then when his eyes were closed. This darkness did not frighten him, but stood more as a comfort. The feeling in his stomach, he began to realize, was nostalgia. He didn't understand how he could feel de ja vu in such a place. All of his questions were answered though when he saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye. He reached for the light. He so desperately wanted to leave this place. It caused him to feel emotions that he had long since locked away. To have all of his work have been for not would be horrible. The bright light seemed to be getting closer as two silhouettes were being formed it's the bright flash. He looked on as one of the forms came into clear view. His eyes slightly widened as he realized the person was a younger version of himself.

"W-what the? How can-" He began, but was cut off at the noise of his second self.

"F-father. You can't do this! What if you-you…" His younger self let implications finish the sentence as he began to cry into his hands.

The man above him was obviously his father that was simple enough to conclude. As much as he tried though, he could not see his face. It was draped in a constant shadow, hidden from his vision. He realized that he must be dreaming at the moment. His memory of his father and mother's faces was deteriorating day by day. A dream could not dish out what the subconscious did not have.

"Naruto, you have no need to worry about myself, I will make sure that everything works out in the end. Naruto, I WILL take him down. Remember Naruto, if something is to happen to me, I want you to remain strong. Hold me in your memory, and never let it fade. Your strength and achievements will keep me alive." He finished as he placed his hand on the top of the younger Naruto's head. They both faded back into blackness and Naruto was left with just himself and his thoughts.

Although he could not fully remember either of his parent's faces', he does vaguely remember why his father was leaving that night. His father currently held a high status in the police department. He acted as both head of forensic analysis and as chief detective, and of police. His hard work and dedication to the police force was being humiliated by Keiji Uchiha, the man currently holding the similar yet undeserved position that his father once had. But before his vindictive ways dominated his actions Keiji was a young deputy. He was trust worthy and kind from the very moment that Naruto met him. Somewhere along the lines, after he got into the power as Chief of Police, he began to fall into the corruption of the same people he swore to protect his village from. To the highest of his understanding at the age of ten, Naruto could grasp the importance of his father's role in society. As he remembered, his father was currently investigating a very dangerous man within the Police force. With his years of forensic and detective experience he was able to find out the man's plans.

Keiji was one of the people helping in the investigation of the person, and together they made a plan to capture him. For some reason Naruto could not remember the man under suspicion, but he felt more nervous about the man standing beside his father, planning a way to capture the officer in question. He tried to remember back on that stormy night, just what had happened.

* * *

_Cold. Pain. "Don't you touch him!" _

_He remembered that he stood in the living room with his father's back facing him, arms extended in an effort to cover his only son. It was as though time stood still. He could see his father talking to the man that was holding him at gunpoint, but that was all he could do. He could only see his father's muted speech as he exchanged words with the two men standing across from him. All he could hear was the pouring rain outside, and the occasional bolt of lighting that would brighten up the dark room. Every time that he tried to look upon the faces of the other men, shadows' were formed over their faces. It seemed that his mind was willing to over look logic because of his little memory block._

"_One." Naruto chanted to himself as a crackle of lightning boomed outside, shaking a window in its frame. There was a long pause before he spoke again, never letting his gaze leave the people that were speaking in front of him._

"_Two." He said as another loud crash of lightning rang in all of its glory outside. Another long pause as he watched his father pivot slightly when the fourth person in the form of his mother began to speak. He saw his father shaking his head furiously as he grabbed his wife in a tight embrace. They both faced him, their faces still holding their constant shadow as they leaned next to him and whispered something. His ears still remained muted as he tried to remember what they had said._

"_And three." Naruto looked on as he felt his eyes begin to sting from the tears that were begging to be released. As the final bolt of lightning resounded, and it's flash of light lit up the room he saw his mother and father dive at the men. They began to fight the men as though their lives depended on it, and what was Naruto doing at the time? Sitting there. He felt completely useless as he watched the scene take motion. The man's finger was still poised on the trigger as a loud and deafening bang rang through the home, putting the lightning to shame. He closed his eyes as if doing such an idiotic thing would make the scene not happen._

_He could still remember seeing his father's figure lying on the floor, and one of the men clutching his shoulder. His mother ran toward his fallen father, her scream still audible to his ears. He watched as she was shot in the back, collapsing on top of he husband. That was when Naruto could feel something within himself breaking. The two men slowly stalked toward Naruto and leaned down. They began to whisper something to each other, but the only word that Naruto caught coming from their lips was "…hell…" A word he knew all too well now. They gingerly wiped their prints from the gun and threw it at Naruto before they ran outside leaving the gruesome scene behind. He looked at his parent's still bodies, and grabbed at the gun on the floor. He was young, but not so young as to not understand what had taken place. His father had been killed doing what was best for his people, for being good. In most stories, the hero always wins, but in this case the hero lost. He saw his father as a super being, unable to die, but right in front of his eyes God was contradicting his very belief. He looked at the gun in his hands. Would ending his life stop this horrible feeling of betrayal? He was crying with no shame now. His breath was coming out in gasps and hiccups as the shock began taking its' toll. How badly he just wanted end it, but something had stopped him that night. His father's words went through his head._

"_Remember Naruto, if something is to happen to me, I want you to remain strong. Hold me in your memory, and never let it fade. Your strength and achievements will keep me alive." His father had lied. He was dead now, but Naruto wouldn't let it end for himself either. With shaking hands his placed the gun down, only to be startled by a high-pitched scream. A neighbor had evidently walked into his home with suspicions about the ruckus that was being made. The rest had happened quickly as everybody began to believe without hesitation that Naruto was the one that had gunned down their hero, the chief of police. The gun in his hand didn't save him from incrimination either. At his protest of the accusation, the villagers began to beat him. Calling him names and saying that he was a murderer._

_He was not allowed to attend the funeral of his parents and was left to mourn their deaths' alone. Try as he might, the village did not believe him when he tried to tell them what had really happened. Since he was only ten years old he was not tried in court, but instead a man had spoken on his behalf. Mizuki. He had persuaded the village that it was an accident that Naruto killed his parents. Probably another case of 'gun found by child' death ensured. He also convinced them to leave Naruto under his supervision, that he would care for him. The village had held him in such high regards that they trusted him with Naruto's guardianship. What fools they were. They didn't even realize that they were being manipulated. Naruto didn't know why, per say, Mizuki was willing to help him. He just knew that there were ulterior motives hidden behind this man._

_Years after the incident the village still held Naruto fully responsible for the death of their former police chief. Their children quickly picked up the hatred harbored for Naruto, through the parents. They did not clearly understand the meaning of the hatred, but that did not stop their malice. It still ran proudly through the blood of their children, as if hating Naruto were a genetic inheritance._

_He had gone through the simulation of his memory a dozen times in his head, each outcome being the exact same. Each experiance being the exact same. He was never able to hear the voices of the people in his dream, excluding screams, just as he was unable to see their faces._

* * *

He was shaken from his memory when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and cold water on his forehead.  
"Huh? What is thi-" before he could finish it happened again. The coldness of water rushing over his head and a heavy pressure on his ribs. He began to shake his head to rid himself of the pain. He let out a grunt of pain as memories of the long six years living with Mizuki came to mind. He must be at home then. Mizuki must be kicking his limp form on the outside of this seemingly endless dream. Naruto was no diagnostician, but there was one symptom that was left unexplained: the water. Don't tell Mizuki was…Naruto didn't even want to think about it.

"Stop it." Naruto whispered. Where had his voice gone? He could feel his whisper echo into the darkness as though he was on top of a mountain. The pain in his ribs seemed to have gotten worse as more pressure was applied.

"Please stop, it hurts Mizu-" He was stopped mid sentence.

"Ki." Naruto gasped out the last part, making it not understandable to the people he saw at his feet. He shot up and gasped as his ribs hurt again. He knocked someone's hands from his torso but was more concerned with where he was at the moment. _So much white._ "Who? Where? What?" _Why is it so white?! _Naruto started several different questions but was unable to complete either before the next question would come to mind.

"Relax Uzumaki-San." Came a familiar voice. Naruto looked at the man to realize that it was Iruka-sensei standing beside him. There were two different people standing near him. One was Hinata; the other was Nurse Tsunade. Why was he here again? That was right. That little fight with Kiba had caused his wounds to reopen. Wait.

Had he said anything in his sleep? He looked around to see the reactions of each person. He saw more sympathy then suspicion in their eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep Uzuma-" Iruka started but was cut off by Naruto.

"What did I say?" He hastily turned toward his sensei, fear in his eyes.

"You just told us that it hurt when Nurse Tsunade began to check where you were hurt." He raised his hands defensively.

"Oh. Alright." Naruto was relieved that he had not announced the relationship between Mizuki and himself. He did notice that Nurse Tsunade was staring at him so hard that it would give Dennis Raider the chills. (1). He glanced at Hinata, the girl who had caught him before he passed out. She had been oddly quiet throughout this whole ordeal. She blushed when she saw him looking at her as she spoke for the first time.

"I-I'm glad that you are alright Naruto-kun. I was really worried when you collapsed, thankfully sensei was there to carry you here." She finished and tapped her fingertips together just as she had when he first saw her. There was an awkward silence in the room as the teachers speculated the relationship between Naruto and this girl.

"I would like to talk with Uzumaki alone now, if you don't mind." Tsunade broke the silence in the room. Hinata and Iruka both got up to leave, exchanging glances with Naruto who appeared to remain indifferent. After they left Tsunade spun around and faced Naruto with a very serious look on her face.

"Cut the crap, who did this to you?" She questioned with a tone of authority. She may be slightly on the old side, in Naruto's opinion, but she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Did you not see the fight? I thought that it was pretty obvious." Naruto deadpanned.

"From what I can see, that wound on your head is from an earlier incident. And I don't believe that one little fall is able to break three ribs." She stated matter-of-factly.

'Broken? I just thought that they were bruised.' Naruto thought to himself all the while remaining stoic on the outside.

"I get a lot of crap from the other students, I get into a lot of fights, and I get beaten up a lot." Naruto offered. It made perfect sense; it was a very logical reason for the broken ribs. Naruto was just glad that she hadn't needed to lift his shirt to figure out that his ribs were broken.

"Hn." Was her response as she let Naruto win this round. It was rather simple to think of an excuse on the spot. On the chance that Mizuki had cut his face or there was a visible injury that Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei would question he always had an excuse in his arsenal just waiting to be used.

"Well, with that settled, may I leave now?" Naruto inquired, he just wanted to get out of here. The longer he left Mizuki waiting, the more trouble he was going to be in. Since he had no idea how long he had been out, it would be better for him to just leave now and get 'home', a term he used rather loosely, before Mizuki would be in the mood to finish Naruto off. When Tsunade gave her nod of approval he lifted himself off of the bed, making sure not to stumble as he began to walk toward the door.

"Oh, and Naruto," She began as Naruto turned to look at her. ", Next time that you feel the need to steal my supplies try to make sure that you don't end up returning to the scene of the crime. At least not within the same day." She chuckled as she saw his jaw tighten.

'You may leave now. I believe that you had somewhere important to be, and I wouldn't want to be held responsible for keeping you." She finished and loosely waved him back toward the door, watching his retreating back with mild interest.

As Naruto closed the door he grabbed his side in pain. It still hurt to breathe.

"Let's just hope that I don't get caught again." Naruto muttered to himself as a final attempt at dark humor. He was completely unaware of Iruka's presence around the opposite corner.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what are you hiding?" he questioned as he watched Naruto disappear around the corner and away from his vision.

* * *

--

I'm not sure why but I don't really like this chapter. There was a lot of jumping around, so if you are confused just ask and I will try to clear things up. For most of the chapter Naruto was in a dream. He was having flashbacks about how his life came to be the way it is. R&R.

(1) Dennis Raider is the infamous BTK serial murderer. He went years without being captured. His M.O. was Bound, Torture, and Kill. The first letter in his M.O. create the acronym BTK. When the police captured him they weren't so much suprised by the fact that he was a normal man, had a family and was an avid church-goer. They were more frightened that after his caprute when asked to reccap his murders he did so without any remorse or sadness as if what he had done and the lives that he ruined meant nothing.


	6. As Per Usual

**Disclaimer:** I waged a thumb war with the owner of Naruto and they declined my request, so try as I might, I will never own Naruto. Only this story.

**Warning: **This chapter contains mild swearing and signs of child abuse.

* * *

Chapter recap:

_As Naruto closed the door he grabbed his side in pain. It still hurt to breathe._

_"Let's just hope that I don't get caught again." Naruto muttered to himself as a final attempt at dark humor. He was completely unaware of Iruka's presence around the opposite corner._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, what are you hiding?" he questioned as he watched Naruto disappear around the corner and away from his vision._

* * *

**Behind This Mask**

Chapter 6: As per usual

Naruto stalled as he stood in front of the wooden door. To most this was a simple door used for entering and exiting the home, but for Naruto it was something different entirely. This was the door that announced the condition in which Naruto was in. If the door was not opened, then it was safe to assume that he was hurt to the point where leaving the house was a distant thought. If he exited, then that meant that he was either injured to the point where he could leave, or Mizuki was not home. Naruto was unsure of which it would be the moment he turned that knob and entered the house.

He stared at the glimmering knob that seemed to know the inner turmoil Naruto was going through and glistened, as if to mock him. He let out an unsure sigh as he grasped the doorknob. He took in a shaky breath and held it, a gesture that reminded him of diving under water. Still unsure he twisted the knob and opened the door letting himself and the ghost of inevitability enter inside.

He remained silent as he kicked off his shoes. He had long since ditched the traditional Japanese acknowledgement that he had returned. It was better to remain silent.

He listened closely for Mizuki. Any sound really. The simple noise of branches brushing up against the window startled him and made him swirl around to face the noise. His eyes darted around as he walked further into Mizuki's home. The house had never been both of theirs. It had and would always remain Mizuki's; Naruto was just living there. He felt as though he were an intruder in the house. More often then naught Mizuki managed to catch him off-guard in the house and give him a good thrashing.

'Maybe he isn't home?' Naruto questioned within the protection and naivete of his mind. He walked in the kitchen expecting to see Mizuki lying on the table passed out, but was given quite a shock to find him standing there slightly leaning on the counter top.

His arms were crossed as he stared at Naruto with a sickening smile on his face. He pushed off of the counter and stalked over to Naruto. Mizuki never walked when Naruto was concerned. He always stalked. He was the predator, and Naruto the prey. As helpless as a mouse to the sharp talons of an eagle, Naruto stood there in stunned silence. His feet were planted to the floor as Mizuki was inching closer.

Mizuki stood right in front of him and looked down as if to emphasize the dramatic difference in height to Naruto. His eyes gave a glint that was all-to familiar to Naruto at this point. It was the beginning of one of his little mind games.

"Ah. Naruto-Kun. I was so worried about you." He said in mock worry. Naruto felt a subconscious feeling of cold porcelain being placed upon his face. With his mask intact, Naruto shot his gaze downward, for he was 'unworthy' of looking Mizuki in the eyes.

"I apologize Mizuki-San. I was late coming home because a teacher needed to speak with me, along with a new student." Naruto replied without a second of hesitation. Technically it wasn't a lie. A teacher HAD spoken to him and Hinata Hyuuga, the new girl. His implications may have led Mizuki to believe something that was false to what truly happened, but Naruto didn't feel compelled to correct his assumptions if it meant possibly saving his tail.

"Naruto-Kun. You know it hurts me when you lie like that." Mizuki replied, placing his hands over the empty void where most people had a heart to show where the pain was coming from.

"I am not lying to you Mizuki-San." He dared to look up, only to be met with a fist to the face. He tumbled backward, the shock of the blow pulling him to the ground. His chapped lips cracked from the contact, causing them to bleed. Picking himself off of the tile flooring, Naruto steadied his gaze back onto the floor. His hair falling in front of his eyes as he wiped the blood that had steadily made its was down his chin.

"Now, now, now." Mizuki cooed, shaking his finger in disapproval. "You should know well enough not to look into the eyes of your master." He made some 'tsk' sounds as though Naruto were a young puppy that had just peed on the carpet. "You know what happens when you disobey your master?" His taunting voice questioned Naruto. It was impossible to answer a question like that. Mizuki's punishments would range from something as simple as punches and kicks to the point of fainting, to more creative and innovative ways that would impress Martha Stewart.(1).

"Well?!" Mizuki's voice boomed inside the little house. Naruto never knew if he should answer the question or not. He was told that he was not allowed to speak except to explain himself. He looked around, unsure of weather Mizuki's question was rhetorical or not.

His eyes caught the glimpse of the downpour of rain outside. When had it started raining? It was raining _that_ night too. Naruto shook his thoughts and mentally flipped a coin as to weather or not to answer the question he was presented. His mental coin landed.

"You will most likely-" Naruto was cut-off with a knee to the stomach. When he hunched over and grabbed his stomach Mizuki countered with an upper cut square to the jaw. Naruto was sent backward, tumbling over the beer bottles that still lay haphazardly on the floor. Landing with beer bottles jabbing his broken ribs he crumpled to the floor and grasped his stomach. He should have known that he is ALWAYS wrong.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak." Mizuki said with an eerie calm in his voice. He stalked, not walked, over to Naruto and placed a dominating foot onto the crumpled up boy, sending shivers of pain throughout his entire body. He loved to play this game with Naruto. Toying with the boy was fun. Like an ever-changing labyrinth, the creator could only win Mizuki's games. There was no correct answer for the competitor, just as there is no correct turn in the changing paths of the labyrinth. And watching as Naruto got lost in the Labyrinth time and time again was absolute pleasure for Mizuki.

"Because" He said as he stomped Naruto further into the pile of bottles. "Of." Stomp. "Your." Stomp. "Inability to." Stomp, stomp. "Follow the rules of my home." He began to grind Naruto's head into the floor, evoking a whimper from the weaker boy. He grabbed Naruto by the hair and scrunched his nose in utter disgust as though he had eaten spoiled food. He spat at Naruto, daring him to look him in the eye.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, you murderous, vile, disgustingly impure monster!" He began to recklessly shake Naruto by his hair and punched him in the gut once more. Naruto's broken cerulean eyes turned upward toward Mizuki. The defiance and hatred quickly were being masked the moment he locked eyes with the man. Blood was running from his forehead and over his eyes, causing him to blink often.

Mizuki leaned in close, the creases above his nose were being bolded by his rage.

"If you piss where you eat, you don't get seconds. If you defy MY rules in MY house, you no longer have the privilege of living here." His voice in a low hiss that struck like poison in Naruto's ears. Did this mean that he was free to leave with just this as his punishment?

"From now on you are to sleep where mutts like yourself are welcome." With his grasp still on Naruto's hair, he hurled him toward to sliding doors facing the backyard. The force of his throw was cut short when stands of Naruto's hair ripped from his grasp, causing Naruto to grind his teeth in pain.

He opened the sliding doors, welcoming in the rain. Kicking Naruto toward the exit, he stood out there with him. The stream of blood coming from above his eyebrow began to fall quicker as the rain sped it up. Keeping his eyes open became a challenge as the scarlet blood passed over his eye. Still on his hands and knees, with mud and rain soaking the uniform he still wore, Naruto pivoted on his knees and faced Mizuki's shins.

He could not sleep in the rain. It was this one weather condition that had never once meant well for his family. He also couldn't apologize to Mizuki either, no matter how small, his pride would not allow it. Thus his inner war began. Pride versus Fear. Sin against blasted human emotion. Naruto knew which would win. But then again, when it came to this kind of thing Naruto was NEVER right. Mizuki was. He was always right, no matter what. With fear beating down pride to a pulp, Naruto squared his hips with Mizuki's feet and made a triangle formation with his hands, bent his arms into a parallel shape with his forehead placed on the triangular space his hands formed.

"Yes? What is it you wish to say? You have permission to speak." Mizuki's voice was dripping with sick pleasure as he watched Naruto.

"I wish to apologize to you." Naruto started, hoping against hope that that apology would suffice, and he wouldn't have to further humiliate himself.

"You have been a bad dog and have done many things wrong. For which is this apology applied to?" He voices in mock innocence.

"I apologize for defying the rules of your home. It was not my place to look or speak to you without permission to do so. For that, I apologize." How he hated doing this. The sick bastard was getting a serious kick out of watching Naruto. Naruto wanted to vomit every time that he spoke a word of an apology to this worthless excuse of a human being. Yet, bending at the angle he was at was causing pressure to be placed on his bruised torso and broken ribs. The pain was becoming unbearable, and Naruto was praying Mizuki would end this sick mind-game and forgive his mistakes. He had not meant to speak out of turn, and he was truly sorry for that. He had not meant to look into the eyes of Mizuki, and he had apologized for doing so.

Wait. All of these things are not punishable by beatings. Are they? Did he honestly deserve to be punished? Definitely not. But then again, Naruto was never right. He was wrong. Always wrong. Why would now be any different?

"I can forgive your mistakes this one time. Let it be known that I have let you off easy." He began as he opened the sliding doors, watching Naruto who remained in the same position.

"Know that if you are to make another 'mistake' like this again, that long week you spent in that hospital bed will look good from the view of the terminal ward that you'll be placed in." His ominous threat lay out there with Naruto as the sounds of the doors shutting and rain overlapped his retreating footsteps.

"Last time…" Naruto whispered to himself. He remembered what had happened last time. It was the last time that Naruto had ever thought of fighting back.

Mizuki had begun to beat on Naruto when he returned from work to find him upstairs passed out on his bed. 'I was so worn out from yesterday, and the pain. I couldn't help it' was Naruto's excuse to the furious man. Mizuki's appropriate retaliatory response was to take one of the sharpest blades in the house, and send it into Naruto's stomach. He had remembered the glistening silver as it penetrated his stomach causing an instant black out. He awoke to the sound of an EKG machine beeping and Mizuki standing over him in mock concern. The voices of the doctors and Mizuki were as mute as the night Naruto last saw his parents. Mizuki had no doubt told the doctors of some incident that was probably Naruto's own fault.

That week in the hospital had been a get away from Mizuki. With doctors monitoring his condition and eyeing him to make sure he didn't 'attempt suicide' again, which he later learned was written on his chart, Mizuki couldn't get him. Though the pain was unbearable and his morphine was upped to ease some of his suffering, it still hurt after he was released a week and a half later.

He rose from his position in the mud and attempted a reach for the door, making it act as a cane when he propelled himself into the kitchen and limped toward the stairs. How his body hurt. Every slight turn or flex of the limbs caused him to grunt in pain.

Naruto was amazed that he got up to his room. Fatigue overtook him as he stripped out of his wet uniform, and placed on some city clothes. His wardrobe wasn't large, but that didn't bother him like it would other kids his age. With his eyes half lidded he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, as per usual. Mizuki had won again. The puppet master was still in control. The dog was still a dog in the eyes of his master. And the frightened mouse was still in the clutched talons of the eagle. As per usual.

* * *

--

I am well aware that I haven't updated in a while, and for that I apologize. I know it is no excuse, but I was busy with basketball camp, and plus it is the first week of my summer break and I didn't want to spend it on the computer all day long. R&R. If there is any confusion, ask and I'll clear things up for you. Thank you loyal readers, and it bothers be just as much as it bothers you when an author decides to drop a good story. (Not that I'm complimenting myself) I will try to avoid such an occurance and keep on updating.

I've realized that I use a lot of personification in my writing. I also use a lot of metaphors to simulate and help create the images that I think of. Just pointing out the obvious and wasting a little space.

(1) Martha Stewart is a famous woman who is renowned for her inovation and creativity using houshold items and making them into astonishing creations of art.


	7. What Load?

**Disclaimer:** I think that the writers for Naruto were disgusted when I went all Van gogh on them and sent in my ear to prove my love of the show in hopes of them giving it to me, because I just got news that they filed a restraining order.

**Warning:** This chapter contains crappy poetry that some readers may find offensive.

* * *

Chapter Recap:

_He rose from his position in the mud and attempted a reach for the door, making it act as a cane when he propelled himself into the kitchen and limped toward the stairs. How his body hurt. Every slight turn or flex of the limbs caused him to grunt in pain._

_Naruto was amazed that he got up to his room. Fatigue overtook him as he stripped out of his wet uniform, and placed on some city clothes. His wardrobe wasn't large, but that didn't bother him like it would other kids his age. With his eyes half lidded he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, as per usual. Mizuki had won again. The puppet master was still in control. The dog was still a dog in the eyes of his master. And the frightened mouse was still in the clutched talons of the eagle. As per usual._

* * *

**Behind This Mask**

Chapter 7: What load?

Naruto awoke from his dreamless sleep and he glanced at his clock to see that he had at least two more hours before he needed to be up. He rested his arm on his forehead and gasped as it brushed against the gash just above his eyebrow. The memory of yesterday's events went through his head. As the memory made its appearance, so did the pain. Naruto placed his hand over his chest and lifted the collar of his shirt. The formations of his bruises were steadily changing from a light purple to a mixture of a light yellow-green and violet.

He pushed himself off of his bed, more sleep being a distant thought as he made his way to the bathroom. His head ached, his muscles screamed in pain and his entire body felt as though it was on fire. This wasn't all that bad considering what could have happened, thankfully Mizuki showed a little mercy and forgave his mistakes. Mistakes. Mistakes. That is all Naruto ever makes. It is the epitome of Naruto.

He gently pulled off his shirt and glanced at his body. Excluding the permanent scars on his chest, the bruises were the most noticeable things dressing his torso like an undershirt. There were quite a few cuts on his body as well, some still bleeding, some may have stopped in the middle of the night, but there were fairly evident. The crimson was as easy to spot on his body as a black dot on a white sheet of paper. He removed the bandages on his ribs and lightly brushed a hand over them and smiled. They were already beginning to heal. Naruto had a habit of healing fairly fast.

That, he believed was how he got the name Kyuubi from Mizuki. Kyuubi was an infamous burglar who would, after he stole something, leave a miniature hand carved statue of a fox with nine tails. As cliché as the gesture is, this wasn't what caught the publics' attention. It was the fact that no matter what, even when wounded by police, he would still return to stealing the very next day. The best part was that he was never caught. Despite his love of the legal system, Naruto could not help but respect such a feat. Had his father been alive at the time, he would definitely been behind bars. It has been about a year or so since his last appearance, but a five-year crime spree was rather impressive.

He chuckled at his thoughts as he stepped into the shower and washed himself vigorously. Washing off any blood at all, but going gently over the bruises and hopped out. He grabbed his spare uniform and dressed himself, avoiding the mirror this time as he began to think about how his once peach-tan skin was discolored in areas. His arms were tanner then his body because of his regulation short-sleeved shirt. It made him look funny, as if he were put together like a ransom note, from different parts.

He made his routine way toward and down the stairs. He looked around and did not see Mizuki. To avoid yesterdays' little escapade, he didn't dawdle and grabbed his book bag, which he purposefully left on the floor this time, and stepped out of the house. He looked up remembering how early he left; it was still slightly dark outside. The moon still hung proudly in the air, waiting for the sun to switch shifts with him and move to the other hemisphere where people were giving there 'Goodnights' to one another. He began his walk to school on the empty streets.

* * *

He made his way to the school building in under an hour, with plenty of time before any students would really be there. He stomach rumbled as if to make its' self noticed. He gently touched his stomach and reached into his bag. Surely there was some source of food in his bag. Usually Naruto would stock up on granola bars just for incidents where he was not in the position to eat, such as this one.

Surely enough he withdrew one and ate it hungrily as he made his way to the building. As long as you claim to be meeting a teacher for an early lesson, Naruto learned that you can bypass the custodians rather easily. And with said claim to the janitor's questioning, Naruto was in the building and swiftly making his way down the hall. He knew exactly where he was going and which turns to make as he steadily made his way to the double doors that signified peace. He opened them revealing a large Grand Piano and risers. This choir room was ironically quite this early in the morning, and Naruto loved it. The custodians didn't really make their trips here because it was at the other end of the building, and the choir teacher herself did not have a class first period so she was free to show up late.

He eagerly walked to the piano, his wounds a distant thought at the sight of the beautiful instrument. Sitting on the bench, he lifted up the cover and revealed all of the keys. Breathing in slightly he played a simple chord and relished in the beautiful echo that resounded as he gingerly placed his foot on the pedal. He began to improvise as he poured his soul into the music. Every note matching his inner turmoil, the staccato showing his fury and legato his shame. As the beautiful music was personified with the pedal Naruto began to think up lyrics, which after some thought seemed worth writing down.

_My smiles are false, a lie, a ruse._

_It's all just a hoax, a mask that I use._

_The way I portray, the things that I say_

_Comes from my mask of which I display._

_When I am questioned, I give an excuse._

_Through wide grinned smiles, I hide my abuse._

_Preposterous it is, to open the heart_

_Inevitably it is, to soon fall apart._

_My unshed tears hide behind blue eyes that are lit._

_My dark thoughts behind a mask with a perfect fit_.

_A smile says you're happy, they simply decree._

_If smiles did the talking, mine would say 'help me.'_

He laughed at his little poem. And began playing the accompaniment with the grace of a professional, which in all honesty Naruto pretty much was. He had been playing since before his father's death, and somehow found solace in the fact that it was his escape. He was, of course, snapped out of his reverie when he heard a loud intruding knock at the door of the choir room.

Snapping his head up in a guilty gesture, Naruto was both relieved and perplexed at the sight of Hinata Hyuuga standing at the doorway looking rather flushed. He cocked his head to the side in a universal gesture meaning 'What the heck'. Taking note of this Hinata seemed to take a step forward and attempt to speak.

"Ano, Naruto-Kun?" She said in a tone that signified it as more of a question that an announcement of his presence.

"Yes Hinata-San?" Naruto asked, mentally noting her posture that practically leaked with discomfort. After a moment of hesitation, Naruto decided to strike up the conversation.

"What 'cha need?" He asked with a polite and patient smile gracing his features.

"Well..." She started and stopped, as though she couldn't build the confidence to finish the words. He just gave her a reassuring nod to continue.

"I was supposed to meet Iruka-sensei early today to catch up with the class, but I got turned around along the way and I thought that it would be impolite to ask a custodian because they all seemed so busy. So when I heard someone playing so beautifully on the piano I decided to come here and ask in hopes that that they would lead me there." She finished with a little gasp of breath.

Naruto, put in technical terms, was jaw-dropped. The fact that she had spoken so much was only second on his list of shock, being just below the fact that she had said that all in one breath. Seeing his state of shock made Hinata blush. Which made him quickly change demeanors. Which in all honesty he found odd, usually he didn't care what girls thought of him. It was probably because she was a new student and there was only one chance to make a good first impression, and she seemed nice enough to be polite to.

"R-right." He said while looking around as if the walls would somehow direct his train of thought back onto its tracks.

"Well, you are definitely lost. Iruka-sensei's room is way on the other end of the building." He said waving his hand in the general direction that he was trying to indicate through his speech. She looked around in slight confusion.

"Ano, w-well…" She started before Naruto's mental train crossed through fields of idiocy to get back on the tracks.

"That's right. You're new. Well, I guess I can just lead you there." He said, finally getting up and grabbing his bag and 'song'. He waited at the door for a moment for her to catch up with his, despite his injuries, swift movements.

* * *

Hinata silently walked beside Naruto as they made their way down the hall. He heard her sigh and looked at her, only to find her looking at him with determination in her moon-colored eyes.

"Naruto-Kun. If you don't mind my asking," She started. Naruto sighed inwardly. Here come the questions of why the other students don't like him. Why he is shunned from everyone as though he were a plague. And worst of all, here come the answers to those questions. No point in lying, she would find out anyway. Well, it was nice to have one person that didn't hate him, for however brief a time.

"Since you know about me from yesterday in class, would you mind describing yourself?" She asked, her adorable idiosyncrasy kicking in, as she began to tap the tips of her fingers together. Wait, adorable? He just met the girl and was already using such a word to describe her. He must have hit his head harder then he thought yesterday. It did take a moment for Naruto to process the harmless question that was, needless to say, not the question he was waiting for. Well, if she is that curious.

"Hmm. Well. The easiest way I can describe is by a metaphor." Naruto began with a moment of thought. Hinata looked at him with eyes not clouded with judgement, as Naruto started up again.

"There are two mules. One with hardly anything on its back at all, and the Prospector's mule, which is loaded with various amounts of heavy items. The shear weight of the entire material causing the Prospector's mule's back to form an uncomfortable looking 'U' shape. When the other mule sees the load the prospector's mule is carrying, he says, 'That's some load you got there.' To which the Prospector's mule replies, 'What load?'" He finishes with a glance at Hinata, who looked as though she were trying to process and find meaning in Naruto's words, but came up empty-handed.

"I'm not sure that I understand. Which one are you?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"And that," He begins with a smirk. "Is the point of the metaphor. To keep ya guessing." Naruto said, loosing all of his dramatic seriousness.

He began to think about his words as they walked on in silence. The metaphor easily describing him and what he dealt with. With his home and school life as his baggage he could almost feel his back forming into the 'U' shape that would match the mule of the Prospector. Mizuki's torturous ways, the beating, the mental strain, all this would seem like quite a load to any other mule, but not Naruto. What load?

He quieted his thoughts and looked around, and stopped abruptly. This action caused Hinata, who had began to lag slightly behind, to crash into him and look at him with question.

"Um, yeah, I think we passed the classroom." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Hinata looked around as though she expected a sign to pop up and read 'yeah, you just missed it. He's not lying."

He went a couple of doors back and silently slid the door open to reveal an empty room.

"He might be looking for me." Hinata reasoned in her quiet voice. Naruto nodded to indicate that he heard her. He glanced at his hand and realized he was still holding the paper with his song on it. The words Behind This Mask written in neat letters on the paper. When Hinata turned her back, Naruto quickly chucked it into the empty garbage can beside Iruka-sensei's desk. Why did he even bother writing that? It just managed to help him vent a little. Just as he began to take his walk back to Hinata, Iruka-sensei walked into the room looking slightly frazzled.

"There you are, I was getting worried." He said as he laid eyes on Hinata.

"Sorry to trouble you." She apologized. Naruto blinked in slight confusion. What was she apologizing for? Being new and getting lost in a rather large building? How odd.

"No need to apologize." He said glancing over and finally noticing Naruto and giving him the universal 'What the heck' gesture.

"Yeah, she got lost and found me and asked me to help her. So I'll just be leaving now." He said, making his exit before Iruka had to opportunity to ask why he was here so early.

**(With Iruka and Hinata)**

"So this is the material that you will need to go over in order to catch up with the rest of the class." He said, handing her a thin book that described their current subject.

"T-this is all?" She asked in shy amazement at her own boldness as to question the sensei.

"Yes. Let's be honest. The other things that we went over…" He began to lean in as though he were leaking important information that could be penalized with death if found out. "You will NEVER use." He finished, emphasizing 'never' to get his point across. He grin reassured her as she looked at him in worry. With the book that she needed, she too made her exit. Iruka watched her leave as his eye caught something in the trash.

'_I thought that the custodians already came by.' _He thought to himself. His interest piqued, he reached in and grabbed the paper and read through it.

He could already tell it was Naruto's handwriting, spending a year or so with kid's and you begin to be able to differentiate between handwriting. The fact that Naruto had written this is what worried him, the meaning of the words on the paper practically slapped him.

'_No way this is really Naruto' _He wanted to think. Yet something about the morbidity and the darkness lead him on another path, one that answered questions he had had for Naruto for quite some time. He stood up and exited the room so fast that his chair was left spinning at the sudden movement. He had to show this to someone. Someone that would be able to explain why a young happy-looking child would write something so dark. Iruka almost felt as though he was intruding on Naruto, as if he had ripped a page of Naruto's journal and was about to expose it to the world.

The need to be a good teacher fought tenaciously and won in the end as he found himself opening a door down the hallway from his own and seeing Kakashi looking at him with a tiny book posed in his hands.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto couldn't shake himself of what he had told Hinata. It was deeply personal, and yet he told her. Why? He couldn't really think of a good reason, but it had felt good to tell her a little about himself. He looked out the window and saw students beginning to file into the school from different directions. School was gonna start soon. That means more of Kiba, Sasuke, and the others. More of their crap. Just more and more baggage. Naruto could handle this; he was just like the Prospector's mule. 'What load?'

* * *

--

Author's Note:

Yes, I am well aware that I am very flaky when it comes to updating, and it probobly really bothers those few who like this story. Yet I have no really good excuse other than this one word. Summer. I can't spend it inside all day typing. I'm active and, I've got to move around constantly. I get RLS (Restless leg syndrome) if I sit around for too long. Pety excuse I know, but at least I updated. R&R.


	8. As Though Nothing Happened

**Disclaimer: [insert creative way of saying 'I don't own Naruto' here]**

* * *

**_Chapter Recap:_**

_'No way this is really Naruto' He wanted to think. Yet something about the morbidity and the darkness lead him on another path, one that answered questions he had had for Naruto for quite some time. He stood up and exited the room so fast that his chair was left spinning at the sudden movement. He had to show this to someone. Someone that would be able to explain why a young happy-looking child would write something so dark. Iruka almost felt as though he was intruding on Naruto, as if he had ripped a page of Naruto's journal and was about to expose it to the world._

_The need to be a good teacher fought tenaciously and won in the end as he found himself opening a door down the hallway from his own and seeing Kakashi looking at him with a tiny book posed in his hands._

**_(Back with Naruto)_**

_Naruto couldn't shake himself of what he had told Hinata. It was deeply personal, and yet he told her. Why? He couldn't really think of a good reason, but it had felt good to tell her a little about himself. He looked out the window and saw students beginning to file into the school from different directions. School was gonna start soon. That means more of Kiba, Sasuke, and the others. More of their crap. Just more and more baggage. Naruto could handle this; he was just like the Prospector's mule. 'What load?'_

* * *

**Behind this Mask**

Chapter 8: As though nothing happened

Naruto stalked mindlessly into Kakashi's class, completely unaware of the commotion going on around him as the students frantically sifted through their school bags. He plopped down into his desk with exhaustion, and grunted in pain as he remembered the previous night.

"_You will most likely-" Naruto was cut-off with a knee to the stomach. When he hunched over and grabbed his stomach Mizuki countered with an upper cut square to the jaw. Naruto was sent backward, tumbling over the beer bottles that still lay haphazardly on the floor. Landing with the bottles jabbing his broken ribs, he crumpled to the floor and grasped his stomach. He should have known that he is ALWAYS wrong._

"_I don't remember giving you permission to speak." Mizuki said with an eerie calm in his voice. He stalked, not walked, over to Naruto and placed a dominating foot onto the crumpled up boy, sending shivers of pain throughout his entire body. He loved to play this game with Naruto. Toying with the boy was fun. Like an ever-changing labyrinth, the creator could only win Mizuki's games. There was no correct answer for the competitor, just as there is no correct turn in the changing paths of the labyrinth. And watching as Naruto got lost in the Labyrinth time and time again was absolute pleasure for Mizuki._

Naruto shuddered as the memory invaded his brain. He learned early in life that memories like these were best kept in the back of his mind. After his parents were murdered he began having vivid dreams that would leave him hoarse when he woke up in the morning. Sometimes during the school day he would find his mind wondering and somehow unshelving that memory, which would in turn cause him to hyperventilate. So to prevent panic, he just decided to no longer dwell on anything that happened beyond a few moments ago.

Oddly enough the dead silence that settled into the classroom made Naruto look up in curiosity. Standing in the doorway was Kakashi-sensei. Naruto glanced at the clock in unison with the rest of the class, trying to think if he remembered hearing the bell or not. Kakashi meandered through the students that were to confused to move out of the way and gracefully took place in his table at the front of the classroom, completely ignoring the stares of awe that had followed him. Naruto looked to the desk next to him and saw Hinata sitting soundlessly apperently in deep thought.

The silence was deafening until the bell went off making a few of the girls yelp in shock. When silence lay on the class again Kakashi spoke up.

"Alright class. I would like you to to turn your poems in." It was said as though he did not just walk in on time. As though the bell hadn't gone off AFTER he walked in. As though there had been no poor country that specifically asked for his aid in abolishing their government in hopes of creating a democracy and the only way it would happen was with his help. As though nothing had happened at all. It almost made him want to ask what was the matter.

As the kids began to hand their poems in, Naruto realized that he was the only one that didn't get up. Even Hinata had something and she was new to the school.

"Now we are going to have a little game," Kakashi started, as he slapped the stack of poems on his desk.

" I am going to read a poem aloud, and then you are going to guess who's it is. Whoever gets the most right, gets extra credit."

It was at that point when Naruto began to tune him out. He didn't want to hear kids' rhyming dog with hog.

**(With Hinata)**

She didn't understand how he could do that. She kept glancing out of the corner of her eyes the blonde haired boy sitting stoically next to her. She had seen it yesterday too, when the class had laughed at him. His eyes seemed to moment she first saw him, his eyes were blue. Curiosity or contentness she quickly dubbed.

The next moment his eyes would be dark blue, like when the class had all laughed at him. Anger came to mind. Then, at other moments, like when he would blankly stare at his desk or just at nothing in particular, the would be and intimidating dull blue with tints of an amber color. That expression remained nameless.

She wanted to ask him about it several times when he was walking her to Iruka-Sensei's classroom, but she had chickened out and asked something else. She wanted to ask him right now. But she could never get what she wanted. She only got what her father wanted. She never wanted to move. She never wanted to be hated by her father. She never wanted her mother to walk out on them, but all of those things did happen. Regardless of if she wanted it to or not. She wansn't in control of her own life. She couldn't even make a decision without second guessing herself.

She glanced toward Naruto again, aware of the quicker pace her heart took.

Just another thing that she couldn't control. His effect on her. His expression seemed to strained. So painful. She couldn't find the right word to describe it. The noises that the students were making in their guessing wasn't helping her thought process.

She almost jumped when his gaze flicked over to her. As quickly as she could she snapped her head toward the front of the classroom. She could feel her face get warmer and her throat tightening. She then glanced back at him not sure if she wanted him to still be looking at her or not. She saw that he was looking straight at Kakashi-sensei with wide eyes. A new expression for him. She knew that she was shy, but she wanted. No, needed to know more about Naruto. She then turned her head to the teacher and started listening to what would be the tenth or eleventh poem.

Kakashi's voice sounded different as he read with a more serious inflextion;

"My smiles are false, a lie, a ruse.

It's all just a hoax, a mask that I use.

The way I portray, the things that I say

Comes from my mask of which I display.

When I am questioned, I give an excuse.

Through wide grinned smiles, I hide my abuse.

Preposterous it is, to open the heart

Inevitably it is, to soon fall apart.

My unshed tears hide behind blue eyes that are lit.

My dark thoughts behind a mask with a perfect fit.

A smile says you're happy, they simply decree.

If smiles did the talking, mine would say 'help me.'"

The class reached that similar silence that they had earlier in day.

"That's kind of depressing Kakashi-sensei." One of the girls in the back spoke up as a few began to guess random people. Hinata looked at Kakashi-sensei who was in a stare down with Naruto, who continued to stare at Kakashi with bewilderment on his face. Hinata was trying to think if she had seen Naruto hand in a poem, but could have sworn she hadn't. Maybe she was wrong. Was it his? Did he really write that? She looked back at Naruto whose expression returned to normal. He was staring blankly at his desk again.

Kakashi shifted his stare from Naruto and smiled at the class.

"Sorry. This one doesn't even have a name on it. I guess this person will get no points at all." He said as he casually crumpled it up and threw it into the garbage can. The class all laughed and continued as though he hadn't read that poem. As though Kakashi didn't stare down a shocked Naruto. As though nothing had happened at all.

* * *

**[Earlier with Kakashi and Iruka]**

"Kakashi, we have a problem." Iruka's voice seemed strained as he walked over to Kakashi's desk, his stride not broken by the curiosity of the nameless book posed in Kakashi's hands. He tosses the sheet to him with impatience.

Kakashi studied the sheet for a breif moment.

"What's the problem?" He asked tossing the sheet back to him.

"Didn't you read it?" He asked as though that were supposed to clear it up.

"Yes I did. It is pretty angsty.I never knew you were so dark." He commented emotionlessly. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't written by me." Iruka said with slight annoyance.

"I figured as much, and?"

"Don't you think that there might be a problem with a student? This seems pretty serious, don't you think?" He asked.

"Look Iruka if we got worked up over ever simple case of teenaged angst we wouldn't be able to walk into this school without having a heart attack." Kakashi explained, replacing the book into his hands.

"But Kakashi, the student that wrote this-" He was cut off by Kakashi.

"If you found a drug addict with a needle, you wouldn't be surprised right? So why should you be surprised to see some teenager with depression? Its pretty common now. Like wearing long-sleeved shirts over short-sleeved shirts. Its' kind of popular now." He finished.

Iruka was silent for a moment as though to wait and see if Kakashi was done or not.

"The student that wrote this was Naruto." He said flatly. The interest on Kakashi's face was obvious as he snatched the paper back and read through it with new eyes. There was a long pause as Iruka waited for him to say something.

"How can you be sure?" He finally spoke up.

"I know my students' handwriting. I know that the custodian had emptied the trash, and that Naruto was the only one standing by the garbage when I walked in to see if had stopped by. I know its him. What I DON'T know is how I can help him. He's obviously been hiding this. I just can't imagine who would want to harm him." He said, wishing that he hadn't. As soon as the words came out of his mouth Kakashi seemed unintersted again.

"You need to pay attention better then. The kid is bullied by nearly every student in this school. Nearly the whole school has had detention at least once for harassing the poor kid. And with harassment comes depression. I wouldn't be surprised if the kid brought that gun and-" He stopped himself and looked down at his table. There was a long stretch of silence.

Iruka didn't want him to finish what he was saying either.

"Alright, I am going to look into it. I'll confront him about it." Kakashi said quietly, but his voice faltered at the end.

"Okay then." Iruka just wanted to be out of there. He turned around and hustled out of the door.

Kakashi stared at the sheet of paper. He picked it up and gently set it in his drawer with his book and a photograph of a younger version of himself standing unwillingly next to an older, taller blonde man. He smiled as he shut the drawer and walked out of the room to the Teacher's lounge. School would start in a little over an hour. He should probobly think of a way to confront Naruto without the kid being able to see it coming or be able to leave.

* * *

**[Back with Naruto]**

He couldn't help but stare at Kakashi. The moment that he heard those words he could feel his chest tighten. As though he had inadvernantly told the whole school what was happening at Mizuki's house. His breaths came in short ragged bursts and he fought hard not to make it so obvious that he was shocked. He sunk lower into his seat finding himself in a staring contest with the teacher. He knew that he should be worried or scared, but all that he could feel was shock and anger.

Shock that it was being read aloud. Anger that he couldn't stop it. That it was going to be cast out there with no life line to reel it back in. No way to retreve it on unhear it.

It was helpless.

He was helpless.

And to make the matter worse, Kakashi was staring at him with obvious suspicion in his eyes. How much did he know? How did he even get that stupid thing? Does he even know, or is he playing a mind trick on me? He couldn't look anymore. He cast his look back toward his desk, defeated but not submissively. He heard the interest in Kakashi-sensei's voice as he said that the poem was anonymous and was going to recieve no points. He knew whose it was. He was just mocking him. Naruto ignored the curious look Hinata was shooting him.

He couldn't tell if she was worried or just plain curious.

Why should he worry though? It wansn't as though he knew it was his. The best thing-no, the smartest thing to do would to act as though nothing happened.

* * *

---

**A/N**

Okay. I actually have a good excuse as to why I hadn't updated. Listen to this. Are you paying attention? Okay. My computer exploded. True story. I was scrolling up on a website, the computer made this crazy buzzing noise like when you drop your furbee on hard pavement, and then the monitor smoked. We just got a new monitor (On Christmas) and that is the reason I haven't updated. I actually feel good for having a good reason! Well anyway, I kind of feel bad for the three people that like my story. I think that this chapter is alright. I just wrote it today. Hope you enjoyed it. Critisism welcomed. R&R


	9. He May Not Want It

**Disclaimer: **

Police: Step forward if you own Naruto

Me: *Lifts foot to step*

­Police: Not so fast Efflorescent…

**Warning: **This chapter contains light self-loathing and biting remarks.

* * *

**Chapter Recap:**

_And to make the matter worse, Kakashi was staring at him with obvious suspicion in his eyes. How much did he know? How did he even get that stupid thing? Does he even know, or is he playing a mind trick on me? He couldn't look anymore. He cast his look back toward his desk, defeated but not submissively. He heard the interest in Kakashi-sensei's voice as he said that the poem was anonymous and was going to receive no points. He knew whose it was. He was just mocking him. Naruto ignored the curious look Hinata was shooting him._

_He couldn't tell if she was worried or just plain curious._

_Why should he worry though? It wasn't as though he knew it was his. The best thing-no, the smartest thing to do would to act as though nothing happened._

* * *

**Behind This Mask**

Chapter 9: He May Not Want It

Naruto all but sprinted for the classroom door as soon as the bell was heard. His reaction time was apparently all for naught, because Kakashi seemed to have acted quicker.

"Excuse me, Naruto. I would like to see you at my desk." He said with his usual tone of disinterest. Naruto's head remained straight as he clenched his jaw and made his way to the desk of his teacher.

Only a few students glanced back in mild curiosity as most of them were more concerned with their next classes. Hinata hung in the back of the class, pretending to rummage around in her book bag for something, more focused on listening in on the conversation than feigning a search party for an object in her bag. She didn't know why she even cared. Something about Naruto made her want to save him, to want him to be safe. To _know_ he was safe.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he stalked toward the desk, trying to remain indifferent to the suspicious man sitting across from him.

"I would like to speak to you about your poem, or lack thereof. Everyone turned one in, with the exception of you and Mr. anonymous." He said in a low voice. Book posed in hands.

"I figured you might..." Naruto trailed off, leaving the topic open, neither claiming, nor denying the work.

Kakashi turned a page to his book, hinting at him to continue further.

"I meant to turn in a poem, but I just forgot to write one. Slipped my mind I guess." Naruto said, smiling his trademark wide-toothed grin.

"Really now? I figured myself a competent enough teacher to send a clear enough message as to the due date of a paper. Are you insinuating that it is my fault that you didn't turn your paper in, Uzumaki-san?" Kakashi questioned, temporarily setting aside his book and looking Naruto straight in the eyes, making perfect contact.

Hinata leaned forward, listening to the best of her ability. She picked up her book bag. It would be too obvious that she was eavesdropping if she continued to pretend to look for something. She made her way to the door, making sure that she was within earshot of the conversation.

"No sensei. I apologize. After I wrote it, I simply left it at home." Naruto's response came rushed as he stared into his teacher's eyes, begging for a reason to break eye contact. He felt like he was talking to Mizuki for some reason, like he couldn't think.

"I was under the impression that you had forgotten to write it, what with what you had said earlier." Kakashi tilted his head in mock confusion, casting a side-glance at Hinata as she left the room.

Naruto had no response for that. Did he really just slip up on a simple lie? That was so dumb of him. If he couldn't manage to keep up a white lie, how could he EVER think that he would be able to put a stop to Mizuki's actions? He should always know that whatever he does is wrong. Mizuki is right. He shouldn't have looked him in the eyes. A dog like him doesn't deserve that luxury. Another foolish move.

Kakashi stared deep into his student's eyes. He looked far away, and Kakashi found that that had worried him.

"Naruto, why are you looking at me like that? Are you alright?" Kakashi attempted to snap the boy out of his reverie.

"I apologize Mizuki." Naruto replied robotically, his head snapping downward.

Kakashi tilted his head in actual confusion. Had he just misheard him, or did Naruto just call him Mizuki?

"Naruto. Who do you think I am?" Kakashi asked. Rising out of his seat, he made his way around his desk and stood before Naruto, who appeared as though he were miles away.

"Are you okay?" He asked in genuine concern as he placed a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Flinching at the sudden contact, Naruto tightened his muscles, bracing for impact. Crap. He must have pissed Mizuki off again. He really didn't mean to mess up again, he just can't help that he is a failure, and that's all that he will ever succeed in. Failure. At that moment some voice weaseled its' way into his thoughts and demanded it make itself known.

"Can someone succeed in failing?" The voice asked with the wonderment of a child.

What? That doesn't even make sense. It's just a paradox. Who asked that question? The conversation sounded so familiar that it sparked a sense of nostalgia as Naruto recalled a talk that he had with his father.

"_Can someone succeed in failing?"_

"_I wouldn't know, son. I have never failed at anything. I have a job I am passionate about, a wife I love, and a son that is not only strong and smart, but is also the spitting image of his father. Nothing can be a failure unless you deem it as such and you MAKE it a failure. Remember that, Naruto."_

"_Yes father!"_

He remembered that so vividly now. The simplest detail like how excitedly he had nodded his head, eager to be seen in the positive glow of his father's approval. Why can he remember a trivial conversation such as that, but not the last words that his parents had spoken to him or even their faces? His father must have been wrong. He was neither strong, nor smart. He was a failure. He might as well have a sign on his forehead stating so.

Kakashi noted the flinch with a keen eye as he lightly shook his pupil in an attempt to grab his attention.

Naruto felt his shoulder being shaken as he looked up in confusion. Mizuki usually has more painful methods of grasping his attention. This isn't Mizuki, is it? He hesitantly lifted his gaze to find himself looking at his teacher. That's right. He was in school. With Kakashi-sensei. Had he seriously just thought that he was back at Mizuki's home?

"Yes Kakashi-sensei? You don't have to shake me so hard with your kung-fu grip, there are simpler ways of getting my attention, y'know." Naruto attempted to feign innocence as he rubbed the nape of his neck with his free arm.

"You seemed like you were pretty out of it there. What were thinking about just now? Who did you think I was? You know that you can come to me if you need help, right?" Kakashi's eyes held their piercing, unyielding stare with Naruto's.

Silence descended upon the small room.

He can't help me. No one can help me. _I _can't even help myself.

A loud ringing noise broke the silence, signifying that there was one minute left of passing time, and students began to file into the classroom bringing their chatter in with them.

Naruto and Kakashi both tried to hide their shock by the bell. Kakashi's grip on Naruto loosened enough for the boy to slip through his fingers and back away from arms length.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I have to go to class. Wouldn't want me to _forget_about another assignment, now would we?" Naruto chided. Placing emphasis on 'forget' as though the word would have magical powers and wipe the conversation from his teacher's memory.

Naruto's reaction time exceeded Kakashi's in this round, because as Naruto was making his swift exit, Kakashi's reflexes had only just kicked in enough to make a failed reach and try and call out his name. Needless to say, his efforts were met with the aggressive slamming of a door.

Kakashi gave a defeated sigh as he picked up his book, having been previously forgotten on the desk. He read through half a page, his thoughts wandering back to Naruto and what he had said. He had read the same sentence over six times before he sourly realized that he wasn't in the mood to read anymore. He opened his side drawer and replaced the book in his hand with the photograph of him and the taller, blonde man.

"_Oh Minato." _Kakashi audibly sighed.

"_Your son is in trouble. And he needs more help then I am able to provide._" Kakashi thought as he replaced the photograph just as the bell rang and began to teach his class.

**

* * *

**

**[With Naruto]**

He had slammed the door a little too eagerly as he looked at the few students whom seemed interested in what he was doing, but lost interest just as quickly. He got less than two feet away from the door when he saw Hinata leaning up against the wall.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought you left the classroom a while ago." Naruto said. Not breaking his stride, knowing, for some reason, that Hinata would follow him.

"I-I just wanted to walk with you." Hinata inwardly hated herself for having stammered. She planned the conversation and still hesitated.

"Uh. That's very nice of you, but your class is in the other building, and mine is on the other side of this one." Naruto reasoned. He didn't want someone forcing themselves to be in his presence.

"I really don't mind. It's just…" She began, trying to find the right words.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You looked upset when Kakashi-sensei was reading the poems and even more so when he asked you to speak with him at the end of class." Hinata said, loud enough for only Naruto to hear. The bell rang, alerting any hall lurkers that they were tardy. It was ignored by both Naruto and Hinata, whom hadn't realized that they were the only ones in the hallway.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm just fine. I forgot to turn in the assignment, and he lectured me about it. 'Try more' this and 'rise to your potential' that. I've heard it all." Naruto attempted to brush off her comment, but what she said kind of bothered him. Why does she act like she cares? Why does Kakashi-sensei act like he cares? It doesn't make sense to him.

"But I _am _worried about you. I know that I have not known you long, but I feel as though if you found yourself in need of help, you could rely on me as a friend and-"she was cut off rather abruptly by an angered Naruto.

"You know what?" Naruto hissed.

"You're right. You _DON'T _know me, so do not presume that we are friends. And what is this about me needing help? Why are people insisting I need help? Do I have a sign on my back saying 'Please help me', or something?! I don't want your help, and I don't need it." He bit back harshly. Disregarding her feelings and stalking off into the direction of his class room.

"… and I feel that I am able to rely on you for help…" She finished quietly to herself as she watched Naruto's retreating back.

He didn't need a sign on his back to make it obvious that he needed help. Hinata just didn't know _how _to help him. She sighed sadly and walked away. Naruto was right in one thing that he had said. He may not _want_ her help, but he was going to get it.

* * *

---

**A/N:**

Thank you to all of you committed readers. A special thank you to Steveshakespere for his lovely review. I would like to gush about how grateful I am to have readers that not only like my story, but are willing to threaten me if I don't update. *Cough*funda-mental-*cough* and *cough again*mykeyo10*cough* I really should get that looked at.

Yes friends. My computer crapped out on me again. And in less than a month! That is why I am up at five in the morning stealing my father's laptop from his bedroom in order to make this update. He believes that fanfiction is what is causing our computers to explode and refused to let me on the site. With comments like "Don't let him stop you." From various fans (Who knew I would pluralize that!) I have been persuaded to do a naughty and take the computer for him (You guys are negative influences! :o). I had to write this in one night, for I feared I might not have this opportunity. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter at this point. I feel as though I might have lost my stride with the story, but persevere I shall! My true hope it that you like this chapter. R&R please. I hope you don't all hate me. Again, all of this is right off the top of my head and I make it up as I go, so criticism is welcome and logical. That is all


	10. No Explanation

**Disclaimer: **Man. If I had a nickel for every time someone said that I owned Naruto…I'd be in debt…

**Warning: **This has a taste of religion in it. So if that offends you, there's a backspace button. Although I would prefer you don't click it. There is also a scene with abuse and curse words.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Recap:**

"_You don't have to worry about me. I'm just fine. I forgot to turn in the assignment, and he lectured me about it. 'Try more' this and 'rise to your potential' that. I've heard it all." Naruto attempted to brush off her comment, but what she said kind of bothered him. Why does she act like she cares? Why does Kakashi-sensei act like he cares? It doesn't make sense to him._

"_But I am worried about you. I know that I have not known you long, but I feel as though if you found yourself in need of help, you could rely on me as a friend and-"she was cut off rather abruptly by an angered Naruto._

"_You know what?" Naruto hissed._

"_You're right. You DON'T know me, so do not presume that we are friends. And what is this about me needing help? Why are people insisting I need help? Do I have a sign on my back saying 'Please help me', or something?! I don't want your help, and I don't need it." He bit back harshly. Disregarding her feelings and stalking off into the direction of his class room._

"… _and I feel that I am able to rely on you for help…" She finished quietly to herself as she watched Naruto's retreating back._

_He didn't need a sign on his back to make it obvious that he needed help. Hinata just didn't know how to help him. She sighed sadly and walked away. Naruto was right in one thing that he had said. He may not want her help, but he was going to get it._

* * *

**Behind This Mask**

Chapter Ten: No Explanation

It had been three days since Kakashi-sensei had confronted him. Since he had snapped at Hinata. His mind was a mess. Not so unlike his body. Naruto couldn't help but ignore Iruka-sensei's worried glances. He had been sending those since he had spoken with Kakashi-sensei. No doubt the two were thinking up something. It just didn't make sense to Naruto how people were so willing to butt into his personal life. Kakashi-sensei. Hinata. Hell, even Iruka was indirectly butting in. He felt as though they were depriving him of what little privacy he had. It was as though he were trying and failing to cover himself. He just felt so exposed. As though there really seemed to be some kind of sign on his back with an audio option screaming 'Help Me!'. It wasn't like he hadn't ever come to school with bumps and bruises before. He had plenty a time courtesy of both Mizuki and the exacerbation of other kids.

Why does NOW seem like the best time to wedge themselves into his personal life?

Did the teachers feel as though they were fulfilling an obligation of sorts, some sort of Hippocratic Oath for teachers? Naruto mused. Do no harm and look upon His children as brothers?

_His _children. God Almighty, right? The one who created the Heavens and the Earth. Naruto had a hard time believing that. He remembered briefing through The Bible once when he was younger, looking for a savior in religion, a force stronger than Mizuki. He had read a passage and even after having long since cast away the idea of God helping him, he still remembered it.

"_Be content with what you have, for God has said, "Never will I leave you; never will I forsake you." So say with confidence, "The Lord is my helper; I will not be afraid."_ Naruto thought of the passage, it being the only passage he had memorized. How could he reach contentment with what he has? He doesn't even _have _anything. How can he believe that he hasn't been forsaken, or a better word being forgotten? He was sitting here wasn't he, with fresh wounds on his back from Mizuki's anger. That should be proof enough that God has left him. Right? He couldn't help the child-like idea as he closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"_The Lord is my helper; I will not be afraid" _He thought. Taking a breath, he repeated it. _"The Lord is my helper; I will not be afraid" _He repeated this process three more times before opening his eyes. Nothing had changed. Iruka-sensei was still rambling on, but not before giving him a worried look from time to time, and his body still ached.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly. What had he expected? His world to reappear as it had once been? Waking up on a couch and seeing the smiling faces of both of his parents and telling them how he had had an awful dream and how they were, or rather weren't, in it like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz? That was just nonsense.

It had been as cruel a realization back then as it was now.

God didn't want him.

God seemed as foolish to believe as Santa. So what had Iruka and Kakashi-sensei so compelled to rush to his aid? It seemed to him like a load of crap. It's the bottom of the ninth and they only decide _now _that it's time to swing the bat?

No. That is simply unexplainable. Naruto must have inadvertently planted a seed of reason within both the teachers and Hinata.

"_Hinata…_" Naruto thought sadly.

He had been so harsh to her. If she hated him, he wouldn't blame her. In fact, this probably worked out better for the both of them. This way, she wouldn't have to be around him and he wouldn't have to feel the guilt of bringing someone down. He had just been so angry when she said what she had. He had felt his patience running thin even before Kakashi-sensei had finished talking with him.

But he had never really _lost _his patience with anyone before. Well of course he had, but Hinata would have to be the first in a long time. He vaguely remembered the last time that his patience was tested and had failed at being kept in check. Mizuki had unleashed pain something near barbaric on him. He couldn't go to school for a week. That was an interesting excuse to come up with when his teachers asked him where he had been before throwing stacks of homework into his shaking, weak arms.

That had taught him to keep his anger under control. He still felt the emotion, he just had it on a short leash and a muzzle wrapped tightly around its mouth, lest someone get bit.

But this girl whom he barely really knew managed to cut the leash and remove the muzzle. She may have gotten bit, but she was able to weave through his barriers and force his emotions out.

It was as though she could find that one spot in Naruto that activated his heart, which triggered his blasted emotions. The girl's presence seemed to have a domino effect inside his body. He would see her, and talk to her. That was something simple in it of itself, but the results seemed to either have him confess something, or lash out at her. It just didn't make sense to him, and it seemed like that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

It was much easier to make this out to be her fault. He hadn't asked for her help, or anyone else's. He didn't _want _their help. That's what he had said to Hinata, but in truth, he felt undeserving of their help. What exactly had he done to deserve it? He had not only rudely brushed off his teacher's well-meaning conversation, but had even yelled at Hinata. And it had been a few days since either incident was confronted, the latter of the two persons not being as hard to avoid as the former.

After he had yelled at Hinata, it seemed as though the girl had disappeared. Not in the sense that she had literally up and left, but like she just wasn't there all the way. He hadn't heard her speak so much as a word since he had lost his temper.

It was like her mind was occupied, and every time Naruto looked into her moon colored eyes, they stared back at him, mixing somewhere between pleading, confusion and other emotions. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sense of guilt at adding onto her quiet demeanor, but it wasn't as though she weren't at fault either. She had ambushed him, just a simple as that. Well, at least he had _felt _ambushed. But that was part of the problem he was having with this girl, now wasn't it? The whole _feeling_ thing, or more so the lack of control on his _feelings_.

It was almost hilarious. It was both compelling and annoying as to how this girl could awaken such emotions that he had buried so deep. His mind was riddled with thoughts of Hinata. Someone he didn't know all too well, but felt like he wanted to. And it had been so long since he had felt like wanting to do something. Most of what he does is what Mizuki wants.

Naruto shifted in his seat uncomfortably at that thought, the movement sending harsh tremors of pain to go through his body. The night of Kakashi's talk and remained all too clear in his head. He ignored Iruka's lesson and dove into his memory.

---

_Naruto sat in his room, silently hoping that tonight was one of those nights where Mizuki would simply pass out from his intoxication before using him as his outlet. Naturally, Naruto was wrong to hold that hope._

"_Downstairs. NOW." Was all Naruto heard from the man before he rose quickly and went down stairs. Obviously Mizuki was talking to him. He had made to the last step just in time to receive a punch in the chest by Mizuki, effectively relieving him of his breath._

_He had gasped slightly, having been caught off guard, and stumbled down the final step._

"_What took you so long?!" Mizuki's inebriated voice roared before kicking Naruto in the back. Naruto simply clenched his jaw as the barrage of kicks to his back continued, arching it inward to get as far away from the pain as possible._

"_I asked you a question damnit!" Mizuki yelled, wildly swinging his hand and back-handing Naruto in the face._

_Not this game again. Naruto thought helplessly._

_Does he want me to respond? No. No. No. His mind kept telling him. Just shut up and he'll leave you alone._

"_Are you listening to me?!" Mizuki asked, his voice still holding its previous fury._

_He snatched Naruto by his golden locks and violently jerked him into his direction. _

"_So help me God, if you continue to disobey my orders, there WILL be hell to pay!" He hissed into Naruto's ear._

_Does he REALLY want me to respond?! Yes. Yes. Yes. His mind quickly shifted teams as its need for self preservation kicked in._

_Naruto was surprised when his mouth remained closed._

_There was a silence that seemed like it went on for longer then it really did._

"_You are really trying my patience." Mizuki hissed once more as he released his grip on Naruto's hair and slapped him across the face two more times._

"_Speak!" He yelled like a child that had lost a game and delivered a kick to the boy again._

_Naruto remained silent._

"_Speak, I said!" He shouted as he alternated between punches, kicks, and slaps._

_Naruto remained just as tight-lipped as before. He didn't even understand why, but he still wasn't going to say anything._

"_You refuse to say anything, am I right?" Mizuki asked in an eerily calm voice as he gently sat down on the nearest couch. He looked straight into Naruto's eyes, causing the boy's breath to catch in his throat. The blood dripping down his mouth and the ache in his ribs and stomach went unnoticed as Naruto looked at the man, wanting to tear his eyes away so very badly._

"_Don't look at me like that. You look like a yelping little puppy." Mizuki had said before a sadistic grin found his way to his face. Naruto remained on the floor, staring at Mizuki._

"_I can come to terms with the fact that my little boy is growing up." Mizuki said with the mock sadness of a father before leaving the room. _

_Naruto looked at the spot where Mizuki had been. He couldn't tell if this were a good or bad thing that he was no longer present. He doubted himself quickly. Why hadn't he just given into his game like last time? He attempted to rise to his feet but was surprised by how weak his arms felt. Before he could finish though, Mizuki returned to the room with something behind his back._

"_Since you feel like you're so grown that you don't have to listen to me anymore, I figured we could make a compromise. Since you can't speak like an obedient little puppy," Mizuki started, a sick grin reaching his face._

"_I'll make you scream like a dog." Mizuki finished with a chilling sort of pleasure in his voice._

_This had caused Naruto to look up in fright. He couldn't help it. And he was not looking forward to what was coming after Mizuki revealed the object behind his back._

_A fireplace poker. He didn't even know that there was a fireplace in the house and now he was going to become fairly intimate with the thing. All because he decided to keep his mouth shut. Mizuki's games were always a no-win situation, no matter which route he took. He looked up at Mizuki's eyes as the man stepped forward to begin Naruto's punishment._

_Naruto had lost consciousness within twenty minutes._

_---_

He had made sure to dress his wounds with the stuff that he had 'borrowed' from nurse Tsunade, but the pain still remained as a reminder of how much Mizuki really does own him.

He knows that this explains, in addition, to the reasons his teacher was staring at him right now. He knows that it explains one of the reasons that Kakashi and Iruka sent him those same worried glances these past few days. He just doesn't know why Hinata casts him similar looks. She wasn't bound by some teacher version of the Hippocratic Oath or pity, or whatever it is that most likely caused him to be the front page of the newspaper that is both Kakashi and Iruka-sensei's minds. It wasn't like he wanted the help. It's just as he had said to Hinata. He _didn't _want it. Right? It was self-explanatory. And yet whenever their eyes met, for whatever reason, she would look at him with those eyes. With that look.

What were in those eyes? Confusion? Silent pleading? He had seen traces of so many things, both determination and self doubt. Such contrasting emotions reflected in her eyes. It was unexplainable, what he saw in her eyes the few moments they looked at each other since his outburst. It was one of those things that simply _couldn't _be explained.

**

* * *

**

**[With Hinata]**

Hinata stared blankly through her teacher, each word of her lesson passing right between her ears. Her mind was wrapped around more important matters at current. She thought back to what Naruto had said.

"_I don't want your help, and I don't need it."_

The words played in her memory just as harshly as he had spit them out. It wasn't as though Hinata could really _disagree _with Naruto. She was sticking her head in something she obviously wasn't supposed to. And besides, she had only known Naruto for a little while. She had been avoiding him almost just as long as she had known him, which would make it a week now.

But she felt so connected to him somehow. It was unexplainable. From the moment she had seen his cerulean eyes staring at her on her first day at this school, she felt this tightness gripping at her heart and threatening to never let go. His eyes. They are indeed the window to ones' soul. Looking away from him when he had turned his back on her just before class had felt painful. She just couldn't explain it.

She had felt this way once before, just before her mother had left. She remembered her father's face as her mother had looked him straight in the eyes with nothing but loathing and hatred. How badly she had wanted her to stay. She remembered pulling her mother's hand back, a gesture that seemed so childish and futile now. Her mother simply looked at her and gave a weary smile before giving her a hug.

---

"_But I don't understand. Why do you need to leave?" A younger voice of Hinata asked pulling on the hem of her mother's skirt with her other hand._

"_Hinata. I know that you don't understand right now, but you will once you get older." Her mother's sad voice responded, lightly pulling at her child's fingers in an attempt to release her grip._

"_I don't want to understand when I'm older. I want to understand now. Please mother, explain it to me!" A younger Hinata's eyes were welling up with tears before cascading down her delicate, child-like cheeks._

"_Please momma. I don't want you to go." She pleaded, tightening the grip that she had on her mother's skirt._

"_Sometimes Hinata, things just can't be explained. You have to understand that. You may not understand now, but eventually, with time, you will." Her mother's choked reply came as she tugged harder at her child's fingers. _

_She enveloped Hinata into a hug, letting her tears escape as she grasped onto her child like a life-line._

"_Yes momma." Hinata's hesitantly replied._

_With that, her mother rose to her feet and walked toward the door. She looked back at Hinata only once, to make sure she wasn't following and closed the door behind her._

---

She missed her mother so much. She loved her. She hated her. She needed her right now. To tell her what she should do, to help her, to tell her why she had to leave. To help her father…

"Hyuuga-san?" Her teacher's voice rang over her thoughts, commanding her attention. Hinata looked at her teacher.

"I don't mean to distract you from your daydreaming, unless my class has bored you into a state where you need to pretend you're somewhere else. I would much prefer it if you kept your eyes up front." She quipped with passive-aggressive sharpness. The class naturally looked at her with mild curiosity.

She felt the heat rising to her face as she nodded her head in understanding, staring forward until the teacher's eyes lowered in contemplative approval before turning her back to the students to continue her lesson.

Hinata's mind couldn't help but wander. The situation with Naruto seemed to take precedent over her school work right now. But _why_? It slightly frustrated her, but it also brought up some strange feeling of rebellion. Naruto didn't _want _her to help, but _she _did want to help. She could remember the emotion that had bounced in Naruto's eyes that day.

She's not going to deny it. She had been avoiding Naruto since their falling out three days ago.

"_Three days." _Hinata thought, forgetting her teacher's wishes and letting her mind wander. _"Those three days have felt like forever." _She thought.

They most they had done since Naruto's declaration was share brief moments of eye contact. It was neither awkward nor comfortable.

He must have had his guard down. His eyes had been more and more revealing every time they looked at each other.

They showed how tired he truly was. Tired and in pain. It was these looks that gave her a slight inclination as to why she believed she cared so deeply. They showed more than his cheery face let on. She took notice to the uncomfortable was he would shift in his chairs, or the sudden wince as he was roughly nudged by another student in the hallway.

She couldn't say exactly what was wrong with him. She had heard from other students, who were attempting to make her feel welcome by starting conversations with her, describe Naruto as either a moron or an idiot, or use him as the butt of a joke. She found she didn't like either thing.

From the conversations that she had with Naruto, he seemed pretty well educated. Not to mention his grace on an eloquent instrument such as the piano. Characteristics such as those does not an idiot make.

She had confessed to a girl in one of her classes by the name of Sakura that Naruto seemed like a bright, talented, and likeable boy.

She had laughed in her face.

Hinata told her about how beautifully he played the piano, trying in vain for her to see that Naruto was undeserving of her rude laughter. She had told her that he played with the grace of Beethoven and sounded as though it were made up on the spot, but was so poetic.

She had laughed even harder.

She had told her to stay away from Naruto, and despite her warning, Hinata still felt drawn to the boy.

She hadn't known him all that long, but she couldn't help but feel close. She so desperately wanted to know him. The _real _him. Not just the one that he shows to people. She wants to know the Naruto that plays the piano so gracefully and speaks with wise articulation. She wants to know the Naruto with the eyes that seem to reflect his soul.

She felt like she should be embarrassed, wanting to know a boy so badly, for she wasn't one to simply have a head over heels crush on someone she only recently met. And it wasn't like that when she looked at Naruto. It felt deeper. More like a connection than a crush. Or a connection stronger than a crush. It's those thoughts that make her blush.

Those quick glances she would share with Naruto brought about such contradicting emotions that the best word she could describe them as was foreign. She was racked with the feeling of being insecure and determined. Determination to help him, irregardless of her lack of knowledge as to where he needed help, and insecure mixed with self-doubt because she was unsure of her ability to help him in said area. She was in want of an explanation as to how she could help Naruto. Weather she got it or not really matter anyhow.

It wasn't as though she were used to having things explained to her. Since her mother had left her and her father, she was stuck playing the obedient daughter for her father. The man made every decision without so much as consulting her about it.

Moving and enrolling in this school being an example.

Wouldn't want her to leave like her mother, so he decides control is the only way to prevent that.

After her mother was gone, he had turned into a man void of anything that even slightly resembled emotion. She didn't feel as though she could speak with him about anything without him waving a dismissive hand and telling her he was too busy with work to worry about her problems. She rarely exchanged words with the man that had replaced her father. She felt like her mom could fix this and was also mostly to blame. It was hard to pick out which was dominant.

That's why she hated thinking about how her mother had heartlessly cast her and her father aside without so much as an explanation as to why her sudden departure. Her mother hadn't even given her words of reassurance such as "Don't worry honey, I'll be back" or anything.

She had felt abandoned. With her father acting as an emotional chasm, eyes that showed those rare moments of raw emotion such as Naruto's was not lost on her.

She was honest when she said that she would find a way to help Naruto.

She didn't know if it would help him or hurt him in the process, probably both.

In the midst of a difficult decision, one may just get hurt. And Hinata had decided to help Naruto. He might not like it and, as he said, not want it. He will most likely not understand why she is trying to help him in any way. But some things don't need an explanation.

* * *

--

**A/N:**

Hello there loyal readers. This is a pretty big deal I know. Two updates within the same season?! No. Don't look out your window, this ISN'T the sign of the apocalypse. My father went to bed early, so I borrowed his computer. :) Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They are indeed greatly appreciated. This is the first fan fiction that I ever wrote, so it is very good to hear positive feedback. As you could tell, this is more of an aftermath chapter. In my opinion, I think that I did a good job with making it longer. You got Naruto's and Hinata's feelings on their fight. I think I did an okay job with this. I don't think I have spelling errors, and if I do, hopefully not many. Feel free to throw out criticism. **R&R Flames are NOT welcome! Just kidding. Any kind of critique is great! Good catch there P5yCH0 heh. **Until another time. Oh! That reminds me. If you like this fan fiction, I have one that I kind of started about Kyouya from Ouran High School Host Club. So if that interests you, click my name and read.


End file.
